


Mission Dressrosa

by AbyssCronica



Series: The captain and birdie (canon) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: It was hard, going back being a marine.Several clinical examinations, both physical and psychological. All the lies.When Sakazuki ordered you to escort Admiral Fujitora to Dressrosa to assess Doflamingo's status, you gladly left New Marineford. It was supposed to be a quick, easy mission, after all. Of course, you should have known better.But, maybe, out of all this mess, a time will come when you have to decide who you really want to be.[canon tie-in for Captive, in which we follow-up birdie's reintroduction in the Marines - follows Dressrosa's arc]
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader
Series: The captain and birdie (canon) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698949
Comments: 37
Kudos: 84





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This short story will count only a few chapters and it's meant to cover the period between Captive's ending and the actual sequel.
> 
> To be fair, I have to warn you: although Kid is going to be present in birdie's mind and some flashbacks (and probably a cameo), the two of them are not going to meet in this book. Sorry to disappoint you.
> 
> This story will be focused on birdie, how she handles her reintroduction among the Marines and what happens to her during the Dressrosa arc -- and maybe, MAYBE she will finally come to realize who she wants to be.
> 
> I hope you'll continue and read it anyway.

_Warm, large fingers crawled on your stomach, stirring you out of sleep._

_His hungry mouth found its way to your neck, leaving paths of pleasure on your shivering skin._

_«K-Kid...»_

_You felt his lips curling in a smile right behind your earlobe, before he took it between his teeth._

_Loud knocks on the door echoed in the cabin._

_«Wake up, birdie.»_

«Captain [L/n]!»

The call, together with the heavy thuds on your door, startled you.

Your eyes snapped open against the pillow, body enveloped in sweaty sheets.

«Captain, our destination is in sight! The officers are gathering on the deck.»

_Ugh._

You shut your eyes again, pressing your forehead on the mattress.

«CAPTAIN!»

«I HEARD YOU!» you barked from the bed, regretting it a second later as you hurt your own ears.

The man beyond the door grew quiet, at least, and his footsteps moved away shortly after.

You sighed, rolling on your back.

_God, I hate mornings._

Conscious that you couldn't doze off again, you soon threw your legs out of the bed and stood.

Your cabin was equipped with a small bathroom, consisting mainly in a toilet and a sink with a tiny mirror.

You hated that mirror.

Every morning it forced you to stare at your dishevelled face, purple bags under your eyes and dry lips.

You quickly moved your focus away and washed your face with cold water.

«Captain [L/n].»

You quirked an eyebrow at the three tall men standing on the ship's bow.

«Yo.»

_Way to salute your superiors, [Y/n]._

Vice Admiral Bastille grimaced under his mask, but that was the only reaction you got.

Maynard, the other Vice Admiral, barely looked at you as you walked over, adjusting the rifle strapped to your shoulder.

«Oh, captain. I'm glad you joined us. Isn't it a beautiful dawn?»

You frowned at the man in the middle.

He was giving his large back at you, facing the grey waves.

The air still had that colour that's in between the night and the sunrise. A cold breeze moved your hair around the Marine hat.

«How would you even know?» you grumbled, crossing your arms over your chest.

Bastille's huge body stiffened.

«How the hell you dare–»

«It's fine.» the man in the middle chuckled, raising a hand in front of the Vice Admiral «The captain has a point.»

You curled your lips at his carefree words.

You had been travelling with him only for a few days, but your sharp tongue always seemed to leave Admiral Fujitora unfazed.

«Once we dock, I would like to have some time to get to know the place, if you don't mind.» he spoke, finally turning to the other officers.

«Of course, Admiral.» Bastille replied, while Maynard nodded.

Your fingers lazily reached for your pocket to pull out a gum.

_Even if we did mind, it's not like we could stop you._

«Thank you.»

A soldier approached your small group and saluted.

«We will be in Dressrosa in half a hour.»

«Very well. Prepare to dock.»

«Yes sir.»

The man walked away.

«I'd like to proceed on my own too.» Maynard suddenly said.

Bastille's mouth twitched in irritation. Clearly, he was not happy about the companions for that mission.

«We already agreed on our priorities: other than assessing Doflamingo's status, we have to gather all the information about the pirates enlisted in the Corrida Colosseum and–»

«I know.» Maynard blurted «And I will deliver the information to you, so you can have fun surrounding the place and capturing all the little shits.»

Fujitora shrugged.

«You all have been in the Marines longer than I have. You can proceed as you please.»

The Vice Admiral saluted.

«Thank you, Admiral. I'll be on call.»

As he turned and headed below deck, Bastille scoffed.

Chewing at your gum, you moved your eyes to him.

«Do you have any orders for me, Vice Admiral?»

The man stayed quiet for a few seconds.

You couldn't see his face, but you knew he was staring at you. The feeling reminded you of another mask, on another ship, and you had to swallow a lump down your throat.

«You are aware that, if we come to know that any of the Kid Pirates is involved in the tournament, you are immediately exonerated from this mission, aren't you, captain?» he asked.

Your features hardened and a hiss escaped your lips, but, before you could to say anything, Fujitora stepped in.

«Thank you, Vice Admiral, I'm sure she doesn't need your reminder. Now, would you be so kind to go make sure that our equipment is ready?»

Bastille faltered, but nodded.

«Of course, Admiral.»

You closed your mouth and waited for him to be out of sight, before turning to the old man.

«I don't need your protection either, you know.»

Fujitora hummed and moved a few steps towards the railing.

The sun was higher now, his light reverberating through the waves.

«I know. It's not you I was trying to protect.»

Your frowned, since you were pretty sure Bastille didn't need his protection as well, but decided not to push it.

The Admiral somehow read the scepticism in your vibe, though, because he added something.

«Sakazuki took quite a liking on you.»

This time, your eyebrows jerked up, while your eyes widened in disbelief.

«What?»

«I think the Fleet Admiral likes you.» Fujitora patiently repeated «I don't think he would be pleased if other officers were against you.»

You stared at him.

_This guy is crazy._

Then, for the first time in weeks, a genuine laugh escaped your mouth.

«I gotta give it to you, Admiral, you're hilarious.»

«Is that so?» a subtle smile bent the man's thin lips «Anyway, I'm glad I could hear your laugh.»

The amused expression was immediately erased from your face.

You cleared your throat, reassuming your usual frown.

«What are my orders, once we dock?»

He shrugged.

«I know you're used to work alone, captain, so be it. I would like you to have a look to the contenders in the Colosseum, to spot the most dangerous ones. But, if Strawhat and Trafalgar Law are really going to appear in this island, I want you in my platoon.»

You spent one more second looking at him, slowly chewing your gum.

«Yes sir.»

**_A few days ago_ **

_Fujitora lightly bent his head in front of the Fleet Admiral._

_The smoke of Sakazuki's cigar rose to the ceilings in lazy circles._

_«I will set sail to Dressrosa at once, then.»_

_The Fleet Admiral nodded curtly from his desk._

_«Since you are fairly new to the Marines, I'm sending a few veterans with you. Two Vice Admirals and one captain should do. Maynard and Bastille have already been notified. As for the captain, I summoned her right now, since you've never met.»_

_The soldier standing beside the office's door moved to attention at the hint, turning then to open the entrance._

_You finally walked inside, sharpening your eyes at the smoky dim light in the room._

_You stood to attention as well, face blank even in front of the Fleet Admiral and an Admiral at the same time._

_«She's captain [L/n], recently promoted.» Sakazuki said without even turning to you «She has just been re-introduced after a period of rehabilitation. She's a master sniper and has experience in accompanying an Admiral, even in solitary mission.»_

_The reference to Aokiji made your heart clench for a second._

_«Captain [L/n]?» Fujitora mumbled, fingers rubbing his rough chin._

_You had seen him before from afar, and you knew he was blind. Still, seeing those eyes that resembled white wedges was quite impressive._

_«I've heard about you.» he continued «You are coming from a pretty traumatic experience, from just a couple of weeks ago.» he turned to Sakazuki «Isn't sending her to mission already a bit soon?»_

_You grit your teeth._

_You didn't like this guy already._

_When you opened your mouth to reply, though, the Fleet Admiral's fist pounding on his desk shut you up._

_«I don't like people questioning the loyalty of our men.» he hissed beyond his cigar «Captain [L/n] will carry on her missions or die trying.»_

_There were a few moment of silence after that._

_«Of course.» Fujitora finally said «It wasn't never my intention to doubt her.»_

_«Good.» Sakazuki's piercing eyes moved on you «You'll escort Admiral Fujitora to Dressrosa to assess Doflamingo's status. You'll take orders from Vice Admiral Bastille, Maynard or him directly.»_

_«Yes sir.»_

_«Very well. You are dismissed.»_

_You saluted and turned to the door._

_«And, captain?»_

_You stopped at the Fleet Admiral's call._

_«When I say "take orders", I mean you follow them. Prove that rehabilitation was worth something.»_

_You closed your eyes and took a deep breath._

_«Yes sir.»_

_You left the office without another word._


	2. 2

_Your eyes were fixed on your foot._

_You were tapping it against the leg of the chair. Slowly, rhythmically, along with the ticking of the big clock on the wall._

_«So... you say you don't remember anything.»_

_The young psychologist sat various feet from you, in the almost empty room._

_«More or less.» you murmured._

_«They kept you locked up in the basement most of the time, correct?»_

_You nodded._

_«Do you remember being in any other part of the ship?»_

_«The deck. Maybe the crow's nest.»_

_«Why would they bring you to the crow's nest?»_

_You pressed your lips together._

_«I don't remember.»_

_That was your fourth session._

_Usually, faking your way out of it was easier. That time, though, you found someone you weren't expecting, waiting for you beside the therapist._

_Tsuru-sama sat in front of you, her marine jacket draped over her shoulders, arms crossed on her chest._

_You always had the impression her dark eyes could see right through you._

_«Both your skin and your hair were exposed to salt and sun. Do you remember being on the deck for extended periods of time?»_

_«As I told you before, it's all very blurred.»_

_The young woman attempted a smile, even if you didn't really look up._

_«Don't worry, nobody is judging you. This kind of amnesia is very common after traumatic events.»_

_You quickly glanced at Tsuru._

_She wasn't really saying anything. Just sitting there, observing you._

_«Pretty soon after your imprisonment, a group of volunteers came looking for you. Do you recall seeing them?»_

_«Not really. It's weird... it's like I know it happened, but I can't really get a grasp of it.»_

_You closed your eyes and rubbed your fingers over them._

_«They said you saved captain Koby and allowed the warship to escape safely.»_

_«Hm.»_

_«Do you know what happened next?»_

_You raised your crooked smile, bitterness crawling up your features._

_«Nothing good, I guess.»_

_«Why don't you tell us what you do remember?» Tsuru finally said, unfolding her legs to lean more towards you._

_You quirked an eyebrow at her._

_«With all due respect, Tsuru-sama... I guess you read my report.»_

_She nodded._

_«I know what you reported and I read your physical examination.»_

_«Well, good for you.»_

_The therapist rolled her eyes, already exasperated by your attitude. You had driven her crazy before, after all._

_Tsuru turned to her._

_«Could you give us a moment, please?»_

_The woman blinked at her._

_«Hum, of course. I'll be right outside.»_

_With a last glance to you, she left the room, closing the door behind her back._

_«So what now?» you asked, leaning back against the chair «You gonna ask me what kind of information I can give you on the Kid Pirates, again? I already told them everything I had. I told the Fleet Admiral and, man, was he mad. Not only he had to take me back, but he couldn't even make anything good out of it.»_

_Tsuru waited for your outburst to be over without a word._

_The clock was still ticking._

_It was pushing you insane._

_«Why do you want to be reintegrated so soon?» she asked «You could take more time off. Even Sakazuki would understand.»_

_«No.»_

_The old woman closed her eye._

_«Listen to me, girl.» she sighed «It's fine. Whether you actually don't remember or you just don't want to talk about it, it's fine.»_

_You lips curled and your gaze dropped back to the floor._

_The silence expanded in the room like a transparent bubble._

_«I understand.» she added._

_You frowned._

_«No you don't.»_

_«I was more or less your age when it happened to me.»_

_Your eyes widened and flicked back to her._

_«What?»_

_«Well, it wasn't a month. Ten days. I do remember most of it, though.»_

_Your heart started to pound in your chest._

_You had no idea. Probably most of the marines had no idea._

_Tsuru was not just very high-ranking, she was one of the most famous and respected veterans._

_«Who...?»_

_She shrugged._

_«Does it really matter?»_

_Guilt wrapped around your guts in a brutal grip._

_No, you hadn't gone through the same hell as her. But you had to pretend you had._

_«What I'm trying to say is that... you don't have to feel ashamed. Whatever happened, whatever you felt... it wasn't your fault.»_

_You grit your teeth as a lump started to tighten your throat._

_«Even what you're feeling right now is not your fault.»_

_«I...!»_

_You suddenly felt the need to stand and face the other wall, wandering around the chair with restless strides._

_Tsuru let you be, giving you some time to calm down._

_«As I said, I've read your physical examination.» she slowly continued after a while «We need to know if you recall being hurt. It's important to assess the extent of your PTSD for your reintroduction.»_

_You took a deep breath._

_«I remember being hurt.»_

_«Do you remember who hurt you?»_

_You swallowed, but didn't reply._

_«Can you say it?»_

_You swiftly turned to her, eyes sharpened in a burning gaze._

_«How the fuck would this help with the assessment of my PTSD?»_

_Tsuru stared right back at you, her limpid iris meeting yours._

_«Have you ever heard about the Banaro syndrome?»_

_Your eyebrows instantly furrowed._

_«What?»_

_«Do you know what it is?»_

_«I do.» you hissed «Why?»_

_«We need to make sure you're not protecting them.»_

_Your heart missed a beat._

_«I'M NOT FUCKING PROTECTING THEM!» you burst, heat suddenly spreading across your face «HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK–»_

_«Then say it.»_

_You closed your mouth, eyes locked with hers._

_After a few seconds, Tsuru spoke again._

_«This is what they want to hear for you to be reintegrated. Well, some of the things. But what I want you to understand is that it's not necessary. Not now. You don't have to feel guilty for what they put you through. Take your time. You can–»_

_«Eustass Kid.»_

_She paused._

_«What?»_

_Your fingers closed into fists. Your whole body was shaking._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm so. Fucking. Sorry._

_«Eustass Kid hurt me.»_

_And saying it hurt again, it hurt like hell._

_I guess Maynard is even more of a loner than I am._

Sat among the audience of the Colosseum, you went through the list of names a soldier just provided you. Courtesy of Vice Admiral Maynard, who had the brilliant idea of seeping in the tournament without telling anyone.

Marines were forbidden to enter the Corrida Colosseum, so you and the bunch of men scattered on the bleachers were all undercover, wearing dark cloaks or civilian outfits.

Your haki tingled and you turned just in time to see Fujitora standing right beside you.

«I apologize for being late. I had a small set back.»

You frowned.

_This guy's Observation is better than mine. He could totally sneak up on me._

He sat beside you.

«Yeah, you haven't lost much. Just Jesus Burgess blowing off the entire first block.» you commented, handing the list back to the soldier, who immediately proceeded to read it to the Admiral.

«So we have to face a Yonko commander, hm?»

You lifted your legs on your seating.

«Well, he's still in the middle of the arena. You can probably hear him, since he's loud as fuck.»

The soldier gasped at your words and threw a worried glance to the Admiral. Fujitora, as always, looked untouched.

«Give the order, and I can shoot him down.» you completed, touching the rifle under the cape «Right here, right now.»

The man paused for a moment.

«You seem pretty quick in dispensing death, captain.»

You quirked an eyebrow at him.

_Oh no, not the moral bullshit._

«He's a Yonko commander. Another level of threat.»

«I appreciate your suggestion, but we'll leave the matter to the Vice Admirals, for now.»

You sighed internally.

«Fine.»

«Time to make our move.»

Fujitora stood, followed by some of your men who had been following the scene.

He moved a few steps towards the exit before turning back to you.

«You're not coming, captain?»

«I still have a bit of time before the ship takes off, haven't I?» you replied «I'd like to stay a little longer.»

«As you please. I'll see you at the docks.»

«Yes sir.»

As the other marines took off, the entrance of the B block fighters was announced.

Among the contenders who were now pouring into the arena, you recognized Elizabello II, king of Prodence, and a few others outlaws.

The people around you were cheering and shouting but, honestly, all that ill-concealed bloodlust was starting to irk you.

Maybe you didn't want to stay, after all.

You stood with a sigh, turning to the exit.

«HERE COMES OUR LATE ARRIVAL! A PIRATE WHO QUICKLY MADE A NAME FOR HIMSELF AND REACHED THE NEW WORLD! A CRAZY ROOKIE WHOSE CRUELTY KNOWS NO BOUNDS!»

The announcer's yell stopped you.

_No, this can't be._

«A MAN WHO ARSONS AND BOMBS CIVILIANS! A MAN EVERYBODY WISHES COULD VANISH FROM THE FACE OF THE PLANET!»

You spun on yourself and jumped closer to the edge of the seating.

It was very far away, but the shadow of a tall man was emerging from one of the entrances of the arena.

You saw the outline of crazy spiky hair and a wide fur waving around him, and the blood turned to ice in your veins.

_No._

_No, you can't be here._

«IT'S BARTOLOMEO THE CANNIBAL!»

The sunlight finally hit him, revealing green hair, septum and features you couldn't recognize.

The spasmodic tension left your body at once, and you almost fell on your knees.

_Holy fuck._

Letting yourself drop on the closest seating, you took several deep breaths.

«You can all go to hell!» Bartolomeo happily shouted from below, earning the angry insults of the crowd.

«GET OUTTA HERE!»

«GO GET YOURSELF KILLED, BARTOLOMEO!»

You thought you had just regained a human level of blood pressure, when all of a sudden the panic exploded around you.

«BARTOLOMEO THREW SOMETHING AT THE AUDIENCE!»

«IT'S THERE!»

«IT'S A BOMB!!»

_What?_

People were screaming and running all over each other like madmen, and you had to grab the railing to avoid being pushed away.

The scared mob turned into a delirious animal, ready to devour anyone on its way to get to safety.

_I swear, if I reach the end of this day without killing anybody, Sakazuki will have to make me Vice Admiral._

Finally, you were able to raise your head just to see the "bomb" precipitating right towards you.

_Obviously._

Except there was no way that was a bomb.

Your haki would have told you.

You were now the only one still in that area, since the crazy crowd had opened up, leaving you in the middle of a clearing.

Still sitting in your place, you raised a hand and caught the small ball before it could reach the ground.

The silence fell in the stadium.

«It... looks like a ball.» the announcer shakily commented after a few seconds.

Stretching your arm forward, you lazily dropped it on the bleachers.

The general focus went back to Bartolomeo.

«How repulsive...» he commented to the embarrassed crowd.

Then, his gaze moved to you.

The distance was far too wide to properly see his face, but you felt he was smirking.

«Except you. You're fine, dabe.» he said.

You frowned.

A new explosion of insults rose from the crowd, enveloping you. Yet you could hardly suffocate a chuckle.

_How could I even think about it? This guy looks nothing like him._

You jumped down your seat and walked to the exit.

On your way out, you passed a group of men in suits that were registering the gambling from the audience.

«Hey!» you called one of them, your hand untying a small bag of money from your belt «How is Bartolomeo the Cannibal listed so far?»

The man took a look at his notes.

«He had good odds before entering, but now... pretty much everyone who bet on him changed their mind. No one wants him to win.»

«Cool.» you handed him your bag «Place it all on the Cannibal. Here's the address you can ship the money to, if I win.»

After he took the piece of paper, you passed him and got out of the stadium.

A loud "what the fuck?!" echoed behind you. Understandable, since you gave him the address of New Marineford.

_So... Green Bit, wasn't it?_


	3. 3

The ship was about to set sail when you reached the docks to hop on it.

Quite a number of men glared at you for being late, but you were still an officer, and since Fujitora didn't complain, no one dared to. You were so used to their silent hostility that you hardly even noticed anyway.

While sailing towards Green Bit, the warship was attacked by a school of Fighting Fish, and the solution the Admiral came up with was using his ability to fly the whole thing directly on the beaches of the island. Shoving it into the jungle.

You (and the rest of the platoon) clung at the railings for dear life during the whole process, and it took almost an entire minute to realize you were not dead afterwards.

«I might have gone a bit overboard.»

Still spasmodically holding the mast, you raised your trembling face at him.

_A bit...?_

Fujitora cleared his throat and rubbed his nape.

«Are you okay, captain?»

You didn't reply, too busy trying to dig burning holes in his face with your eyes. Too bad he couldn't see you.

«Admiral!» a soldier called, standing to attention in front of him «The handover between Trafalgar Law and Doflamingo will take place thirty minutes from now.»

«Oh, we better hurry then.»

You stood with a sigh and adjusted the rifle on your shoulder.

Once on the island, Fujitora divided the men in two groups. One was sent in reconnaissance into the woods, while the other stayed concealed in the bushes, waiting for the Shichibukai to show up. You belonged to this second squadron.

«When they arrive, I want you to back me up, but let me step forward.» the Admiral instructed, then he turned «As for you, captain, keep both Law and Doflamingo at gunpoint, but don't shoot unless I expressively give the order.»

You frowned for a second.

«Yes sir.»

He gave you a nod.

«You are free to move as you please.»

You didn't waste another second and moved from the squadron, diving deeper in the darkness of the bushes.

You soon found a leafy tree to climb and nested on a thick branch, completely out of sight from the beach.

«...so what is it, Law? Are the Strawhats your allies or are they your subordinates?»

It hadn't take long for the targets to show up.

Trafalgar was still in control of a shackled Caesar Clown, facing both Fujitora and Doflamingo.

He had announced the deal was off, since Doflamingo didn't resign from the Shichibukai, but there was nowhere for him to escape now.

From your position, you could shoot fairly easy. Even if he spotted you with his haki, there was no way you'd miss him, and the same went for Doflamingo and Caesar Clown.

«What's the point in asking such a question?!» the scientist shouted to the Admiral «He can just lie and get away with it!»

You grimaced.

Oddly enough, you agreed with that disgusting scientist. It was too clear how Fujitora was just trying to give Trafalgar a way out.

Law took a few moments to think.

«We're allies!» he finally stated «We were always at the same level.»

Your eyebrows knitted together.

_Did he just spit on his getaway? He must be trying to buy time for the Strawhats, but... does he really want to face an Admiral AND Doflamingo at the same time?_

You studied his face through your gunsight.

Trafalgar Law, Shichibukai, captain of the Heart Pirates.

_"...because they call themselves the fucking HEART Pirates!"_

The distant yell echoed in your head and a small smirk tugged at your lips.

_Well, he has some balls._

«Very well. Then your position must be revoked.» Fujitora said, leaning his hand on his blade. Then he unsheathed it and swung it in front of himself.

The silence fell on the beach and, for a few seconds nothing happened.

Your haki's alarm went off before you could see anything.

«What the...»

You raised your eyes to the blue sky.

_You gotta be kidding me._

With an instant leap you were on the ground, and a moment after you jumped out of the bushes.

«MEN! GET BACK HERE! GET COVER!» you shouted.

Many marines started at your yell, quickly turning to you. That was when a huge shadow engulfed you all from above.

Law's eyes flicked up.

«No way...»

Even Doflamingo looked scared for a second.

There was a huge meteor heading straight down to you with insane speed.

You didn't have to repeat your orders, as all the men and Caesar Clown immediately started running in your direction, diving in the jungle. You didn't lose any time and did the same.

_If that fucking fool of an Admiral doesn't kill us all, I'm gonna kill him myself!_

You ran as fast as you could until it was too late, then you let yourself fall in the humid foliage, covering your head with your arms.

The roar of the asteroid hitting the beach was enormous, and it completely muffled the screams of the other men.

The earth shook, and you with it.

It probably lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like the time dilated above you, engulfing your trembling body in the madness.

_There truly are monster in this world._

It took a couple of moments to realize it was over.

You slowly rose on your four, breath heavy in your chest.

«Are we... are we alive?»

Frowning at the squeaky voice, you turned to see Caesar Clown crouched nearby.

His yellow eyes rolled on you, as if he was really expecting an answer. However, he was completely taken aback when you used one arm to instantly grab your rifle and point it at his forehead.

«Make one move, say one word, and I'll shoot you.»

You were still panting but, boy, you were pissed.

At Fujitora's madness, at his willingness to let criminals like that and the Shichibukai go unpunished, at being there, at _everything._

Without losing your aim, you slowly shifted in a kneeling position.

«What the fuck are you doing, you bitch?!» he shouted «I'm with Doflamingo! Fujitora said it himself, I'm pard-»

The haki-coated bullet whistled two millimetres below his eye, effectively leaving a thin red burn on his skin before plunging in the tree behind.

«That was the one. And only. Warning.» you whispered.

Caesar Clown's mouth snapped closed as he stared at you in horror.

«Better.»

Some of the men were scattered around, following the scene with wide eyes, but most of them had crawled to the border of the jungle to look at the beach. Their gasps and brief yells reached you.

«What is it?» you barked, startling the mad scientist.

«They... they all survived.» a soldier shouted «And now they...»

The sounds of a new battle came from beyond the bushes.

«Oi, men!» you called «Everyone get back to the ship!»

The closest soldier moved his focus from the battle to send a doubtful glance in your direction.

«But the Admiral said-»

«I don't give a shit.» you blurted «He's engaged, so I take over. And you go back to the damn warship.»

He seemed on the verge of protesting, but someone grabbed his arm and shook his head. After that, the men slowly began to move towards the ship.

«Fufufu, strange move, to send your forces away.» Caesar snickered, his eyes still glued to your rifle.

«I said no talking.»

You relaxed your grasp and sat in the grass. It wasn't like he represented a real treat, with those seasone handcuffs. Moreover, he looked like a coward.

You were just starting to breath normally when someone jumped in the bushes a few feet away, startling you. Even more when you swiftly turned and recognized Trafalgar Law on the run.

He didn't made it very far, though, because even before you could consider shooting him down, Fujitora had him pinned to the ground with his fruit power.

Both him and Doflamingo walked over, and you couldn't help but retract at the heavenly demon's aura.

He was terrifying.

_Come on, [Y/n], get a hold of yourself! He's nothing compared to the first time you met..._

You swallowed, adjusting the rifle back on your shoulder, but remaining seated among the leaves.

«Ooh, you lost your will to threaten me, marine?» Caesar asked with a cruel smirk.

«I just needed to stall you, idiot.» you muttered, eyes sliding back over the three men nearby.

They didn't even seem to notice you, which turned out to be rather convenient.

Doflamingo was in a talkative mood, apparently. He revealed to be a fallen member of the Celestial Dragon, and that was how he manipulated the press.

You let out an exasperated snort, a hand covering your eyes.

_This whole thing is getting more and more messed up..._

«OI JOKER! YOU GOT IT! YOU GOT MY HEART BACK!»

Caesar Clown jumped forward, making you start once again.

«HURRY UP AND GIVE IT TO ME!»

You finally stood, reluctantly following the scientist closer to the monsters.

Doflamingo glanced at the heart he was holding.

«I... don't recall ever claiming that heart belong to Caesar.»

Law's dragged words had the silence fall on the bush.

Doflamingo didn't lose much time, though, giving a curt squeeze to the organ.

Caesar gasped in horror at the sight, but nothing happened to him. Instead, a pained yell echoed from deeper in the jungle, were a group of marines had stop to follow the scene.

«What happened?! Hang in there!» someone else shouted.

«A marine...?»

«Oi, Heavenly Demon.» Fujitora said «This is the voice of one of my men. What are you doing?»

«Then where the hell is my heart?!»

« _Room._ »

The entire area was suddenly enveloped in Trafalgar's power.

«Let's hope this gravity of yours is enough to hold me here, Fujitora... else, I'm about to get away.»

The Admiral had only the time to look down at him.

« _Shambles._ »

At that very moment, you were standing beside Caesar.

Your haki gave a shockwave through your body, and suddenly you _knew_ that, acting extremely fast, letting your Observation guide you, you would have an opening.

An opening to shoot Trafalgar down.

He was coming for Caesar, he was coming inches from you, only for a second, but it was enough for your speed.

And the second came.

Trafalgar Law was beside you, he grabbed the scientist's collar, his eyes met yours.

Yet, for some reason, you didn't move.

A moment after, he was on the run again, dragging Caesar with him.

Doflamingo rushed to his heels without even looking at you, his creepy laughter lingering behind.

After that, the jungle fell silent again. Only some birds' calls and trees' rustle were left.

«You hesitated, captain.»

You blinked, diverting your gaze from the point the two Schichibukai had vanished to turn to the Admiral.

«Actually, you ordered not to kill unless given clear signal.»

«That's true.» he smirked «I didn't expect you to actually listen, though.»

A tired sigh left your chest.

«Admiral, I would be grateful if you stopped treating me like you know me at all.»

Fujitora grew quiet for a moment before nodding.

«My bad. Anyway, let's go back to the warship. I think the Strawhat's ship is around.»

«Yes sir.»

_He's right though._

_I hesitated. I could have killed Trafalgar, but I hesitated._

A small smile bent your lips as you followed the Admiral out of the bushes.

_Boy, fucking redhead, you'd be so mad at me right now._


	4. 4

**A few days ago.**

_You sat at the desk of the small room, the light of the day filtering between the shutters._

_You didn't know how long you had been in the same position, eyes glued to the newspaper on your lap, thumb gently rolling over the printing._

_It was distributed that morning, in the cafeteria._

_There was a great commotion, at first, when someone read out loud that Doflamingo gave up his Shichibukai position. But after a few minutes of chaos, people started to go through the news._

_The moment the silence fell on the tables around you and the men started elbowing each other and whispering, sending side glances at you, you knew what you would found on that newspaper._

_You grabbed your copy in silence and left._

_You wanted to be alone for that._

_And there you were, in the penumbra of your room, high in one of the many buildings of Neo Marineford, unable to pull your eyes off his image._

_You had avoided looking at it since you came back. That was why you insisted to be sent to Vegapunk's base, so isolated from everything._

_"Eustass "Captain" Kid, captain of the Kid Pirates, met Stretchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins, respectively captains of the On Air Pirates and the Hawkins Pirates, to form a new formidable alliance. The three captains are all part of the infamous worst generation that roams around the New World nowadays..."_

So this is what you were doing. This is why you guys were in a hurry.

_Once again, your finger caressed the picture, the same they used for the bounty poster._

And you're still out there, fighting to become the King of the Pirates.

_A mixture of pride and pain invaded your chest._

_Someone knocked to the door, startling you._

_«[Y/n]! Are you in there?»_

_Koby._

_You took a deep breath._

_«Yes.»_

_You stood from your chair and left the newspaper on the desk, closing it._

_You didn't want your eyes to slide on his face with someone else around. The newspaper was in greyscale, so there was no risk your sight might get captured by the red of his hair or the gold of his gaze. Still, they caught him with that mad open-mouth grin... every time you looked at it, you could almost hear his cruel laugh._

_You shook your head and moved to open the door._

_«Oh, [Y/n].»_

_Relief relaxed Koby's face when you finally showed up._

_He studied you for a second, then his observant eyes fell on the paper, folded on the table._

_«So you've already read the news...»_

_«Have you come to check on me?»_

_A half smile bent your lips as you shifted to let him in._

_«N-No, I was around.» he murmured, rubbing his nape «But yeah, I wanted to see how you're doing, since you just got back.»_

_He walked in the room and turned to sheepishly smile at you._

_You shrugged._

_«I'm fine.»_

_Koby had been one of the first people who came to see you when you were brought back to Neo Marineford, a few weeks before._

_Honestly, when it happened, you were most concerned about the state of his legs than his restlessness._

_Guilt had kicked in as soon as your gaze met his and tears appeared in his eyes._

_His legs were healed, thankfully, but it was clear that leaving you behind was eating him alive._

_Having to lie to him was the worst._

_For some reason that you were unable to grasp, the guy really cared for you. Probably because he cared for everyone._

_Koby came for you when you were captive, had his legs crushed for you, and then held you tight, crying on your shoulder for what he thought happened to you, apologizing profusely like it was his fault._

_It tore your guts apart._

_After that day, he spent with you as much time as he could, despite his missions. He was a captain now, so he had a bunch of those. But he came to see you every time before leaving, and immediately came to update you every time he was back._

_Eventually, you surprised yourself thinking that it was easier when no one cared._

I am a truly horrible person.

_«You shouldn't read it.» he muttered, taking the newspaper from your desk._

_You sighed._

_«I already did. Really, it's okay.»_

_Koby let out a doubtful hum. A second later, he looked cheerful again._

_«Hey, I heard you've been promoted to captain as well!»_

_You shrugged and dropped on your unmade bed._

_«Yeah. It was the shortest ceremony ever. When I came back from the rehabilitation, I had to see the Fleet Admiral, and he grumpily communicated it to me.»_

_«Still, he must think highly of you to promote you.»_

_«Naah. I guess we're still running low on officials.»_

_Koby observed you for a second._

_«Listen, hum... Helmeppo and I aren't on duty tonight, so if you–»_

_He was abruptly interrupted by the Den Den Mushi going off from your desk._

_You stood with a sigh and grabbed the receiver._

_«Captain [L/n].»_

_«Your presence is required by the Fleet Admiral's office, immediately.» a monotonous voice announced._

_«Roger.»_

_You hung up and turned to Koby._

_«Looks like I will be on duty. Sorry.»_

_He frowned._

_«Are they sending you on a mission already? You literally just came back from rehabilitation!»_

_«...which means that I'm ready.» you added, shuffling around the room on a quest for your new special boots._

_«They should give you more time.»_

_You closed your eyes to take a deep breath and faced him once again._

_«Koby, I... I can't say how grateful I am for everything you did. Really. I know I'm shit at expressing it, but it's true. You just have to trust me when I say that it's okay, I WANT to be back on duty.»_

_His teeth briefly tormented his lower lip as he stared back at you._

_«I just... I can't help but worrying.»_

_You scoffed, stretching your arms in exasperation._

_«Why?!»_

_And there you were, being a bitch again._

_Why couldn't you just control yourself in front of one of the very few people who actually cared and never left you behind?_

_«Because you're my friend!»_

_His reply took you aback, your arms falling along your sides. A deep frown etched into your features._

_«Seriously, Koby. Why do you stick around?»_

_He pressed his lips together, a pout designing his face._

_«I'm not asking it to play the victim that's always left alone. I literally have no idea. I've never been particularly nice to you, and for sure I'm not fun.» you said._

_«I...» a weak smile bent his mouth «I guess it's from the first time we met.»_

_You quirked an eyebrow, trying to recall._

_It had been almost three years before._

_Koby had just arrived at Marineford with Garp's squad._

_Newbies at Marineford didn't have the best time, especially the ones from the East Blue, which was considered the weakest sea._

_At that time you were almost always on a mission with Aokiji, so it was just by chance that you were passing by a desert corridor that afternoon._

_You heard the snickers, the gurgles and the unmistakable sounds of someone's head been shoved down the toilet pipe._

_«Yeah, teach this noob from the East how fun it's around here!» one of the three older soldiers laughed as the other two pushed Koby's face back in the water._

_«Please, I was just going t–» choked whimpers melted his pleads._

_The biggest marine found it rather amusing, at least until the butt of your rifle hit the back of his knees, sending him down._

_«ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK!»_

_His shout startled the other two, who released Koby to quickly turn to you._

_«Hi.» you tilted your head to the side «I'd be grateful if you stepped away from the newbie.»_

_«Who the fuck are you, bitch?!» the leader growled, jumping to his feet._

_He readied his fist, but one of his comrades grabbed his arm._

_«Paul, stop! Don't you know who she is?!»_

_He blinked in his confused fury._

_«What?»_

_«She's Aokiji's sniper! If you touch her, you'll have to respond to the Admiral himself!»_

_You crossed your arms and blew a bubble from the gum you were chewing._

_Meanwhile, Koby had crawled away from the toiled and was doing his best to dry his reddened face._

_Your bubble burst._

_«...or» you started again «you can come at me now, and I can kick your ass.»_

_The man snarled between his teeth, then lowered his tense fists._

_«You're not worth it, bitch.»_

_He walked past you, followed by his lackeys._

_«Yeah... that's what I thought.» you mumbled, chewing your gum._

_When they disappeared out of the bathroom, you turned to leave as well._

_«W-Wait!»_

_The pink-haired guy grabbed your uniform, now standing on his shaky legs._

_«Thank you for helping me!» he muttered «You... you look so strong! What's your name?»_

_You raised an eyebrow, then slapped his hand away._

_«Go back home, newbie. This is no place for weaklings.»_

_After that, you walked away._

_«Hum... I seem to recall I wasn't particularly nice to you that time either.» you commented._

_But Koby had a sparkling smile lingering on his lips._

_«What are you talking about? You weren't much older than me, and still you were already there, at Marineford, and assholes wouldn't screw with you. You looked so strong! And kind. You stopped just to help me, didn't you?»_

_You huffed, turning to hide the small blush on your face._

_«Later, Koby.»_

**Now.**

«Isn't that the Strawhats' ship?»

You leaned against the railing, trying to take a better look at the horizon.

«Oh, yeah... they have an unusual ship.»

Fujitora, beside you, was having a bowl of ramen as he pointed towards it.

«Let's engage, men!»

You frowned.

«W-Wait, Admiral, we should first consider that...»

He didn't consider.

Fujitora used his fruit to send the ship flying above the waves, and you barely had the time to catch your rifle to fix his stupid mistake. But you weren't prepared for the Ope Ope no Mi's power.

« _Tact._ »

The entire warship was lifted and flipped upside down.

Most of the men started panicking and grabbing whatever they could not to fall into the sea.

«Oh, my... How careless of me... looks like Law-san was right below us.» Fujitora calmly commented, still eating his noodles.

«I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT MUCH!» you shouted in rage, hanging from the main mast among other soldiers.

Luckily for all of you, Law just wanted your ship out of the way to focus on Doflamingo, who was charging him from the other side, so he just threw you farther. The warship splashed back in the sea, keel first.

The impact was rather violent for all of you, with the exception of Fujitora, who used his gravity power to stay anchored to the deck.

«Let's head back to Dressrosa, soldiers.» he decided «I sense the field of this battle is about to shift.»

_You should have sensed that fucking Trafalgar was below us, you idiot!!_

The warship moved back to Dressrosa.

It was a very short distance to cover, yet you found yourself turning every so often in the direction of Green Bit.

«What's bothering you, captain?» the Admiral approached you.

You shot a glare at him.

By that time, you had already made up your mind that he was an idiot, and you didn't trust any of his orders anymore.

«We left the Shichibukai _and_ the Strawhats unwatched.»

«I have a feeling they will be in Dressrosa as soon as we arrive.» he replied.

«...there is also something else coming.» you murmured.

A small smile bent his lips.

«Your Observation is impressive, captain. Yes, I believe Big Mom's ship is not too far from these coasts.»

Your eyes widened.

«Big Mom?!»

«Yes. But we cannot engage in that kind of battle right now, we have different orders.»

You stared at him.

How many things was he sensing and not mentioning?

Once again, you turned to the opposite direction.

«Captain... do you happen to hold some sympathy for Law-san?»

Fujitora's question made you grimace.

«I beg your pardon?»

«You didn't shoot him down, and now you're constantly turning to his battle.»

You sharpened your gaze.

«I just think it's very brave of him to stand up against Doflamingo and an Admiral by himself, taking care of a hostage and protecting his allies at the same time. I respect that.»

He nodded.

«I agree.»

«...but give me your permission, and I will end him next time I have a clear shot. If Doflamingo doesn't kill him first.»

Fujitora hummed.

«We shall see.»

After that, it all happened really fast.

By the time you docked, an explosion occurred in the middle of the city, near the Colosseum.

You all rushed there just in time to see Doflamingo planting a bullet in Law's chest with a nasty grin plastered on his face.

Law was already heavily beaten. He coughed blood and lied there without moving.

Scenes like that weren't supposed to have any effect on you. Usually, you were the one dispensing free bullets without second thoughts. But, for some reason, this touched you.

Maybe because the cheeky bastard that was Trafalgar Law was now soaking the ground with his own blood, defeated, his body broken and his expression curled in pain.

He looked vulnerable.

Your throat clenched at the sight.

That was just the beginning, though.

Two figures in black dashed towards Doflamingo, and you could sense their strength.

You barely had the time to recognize Roronoa Zoro before Fujitora's blade intercepted his, effectively shielding Doflamingo from his attack.

_A man who just shot someone in the middle of the plaza, in front of his allies, and he's clearly having fun with it._

The heavenly demon kicked the other warrior away, while Fujitora managed to push Roronoa deep in the ground.

From one of the Colosseum's window, someone shouted.

«Kin'emon! Zoro! Torao!!»

You raised your eyes on the strange old man.

_I've seen him before... is that Monkey D. Luffy?_

The chaos attracted the marines stationed around the entrances, who joined your squad, baring their weapons.

Roronoa quickly came back to the fight, but both Fujitora and Doflamingo used their powers to levitate out of reach, the heavenly demon dragging an unconscious Trafalgar with him.

«Let's talk in the palace, Fujitora.» Doflamingo snickered «If you cooperate with me, I'll let you have these brats.»

«I'll listen to what you have to say, heavenly demon. But I haven't made up my mind yet.»

_Wait, what?_

You were finally shaken by your state of trance.

All that shit went down in a few seconds, and you stood there uselessly the entire time.

«Admiral!» you barked, running towards them «What the fuck are you doing?!»

_Best way ever to talk to an Admiral._

«Stay back, captain.» he coldly replied «Join Bastille-san's squad and take order from him now. I'll see you later.»

«But...!»

He and Doflamingo flied away, and the noise of the other marines engaging Roronoa and his ally muffled your words.

You stopped and turned to the battle.

_This is all a fucking nonsense._

«Captain!»

One of the high-ranking Bastille's men yelled at you, pointing at the two figures on the run.

«Take Roronoa down, _now!_ »

You sharpened your eyes and switched on your observation.

Roronoa Zoro and the other man were still trying to communicate with Monkey D. Luffy, inside the Colossem. They had Den Den Mushi, so someone else was talking as well. Probably the rest of their crew, so they had to be around.

And there was something else.

A small, frightened being, nested in Roronoa's pocket.

_What the... a fairy? Are you fucking kidding me? Toys, Shichibukai, and now FAIRIES?!_

«Captain, what the hell are you waiting for?!»

«FOR YOU TO SHUT UP!» you yelled back.

That was when Zoro turned to you.

It took him one look to realize you were the biggest threat around.

«Let's get out of here, Kin'emon!» he hissed, grabbing his comrade's vest.

«What...? Why all of a sudden, Zoro-dono?»

«Because I don't like to cut down women» he replied, starting to run «but, if we stay, I might have to.»

You got it from the brief glance he sent to you.

It wasn't for fear he was running. It was mercy.

«Captain!!»

_Screw you, Roronoa, I can engage you right now!_

...then why wasn't your body moving?

You didn't want to reach for your rifle and fire. You didn't want to fight a man who just tried to save his ally and was now trying to save _you._

Even if things like that never stopped you before.

«Captain, what the fuck?!»

«I'll leave Roronoa to you and Bastille.» you said, slowly «I'll focus on assessing Doflamingo's status. That is my main mission.»

The closest man watched you with contempt in his eyes.

«Are you abandoning us in a battle?»

In a surge of rage, you grabbed his collar and pulled him down to your height.

« _Abandoning_ you?» you spat on his face «There's dozens of you and he's on the fucking run! Bastille is here! You want to know what "abandoning" is? Try to be left alone on a sinking ship, surrounded by the Kid Pirates!»

You harshly pushed him away and turned your back.

«Tell Bastille that, from now on, I work alone.»


	5. 5

_You lied on the infirmary bed of that remote outpost in the middle of the New World, face blank, head blank, eyes fixed on the grey ceiling._

_«Ah-hem, commander [L/n]?»_

_You slowly turned your face to see the man in white coat at the door._

_«It's me.»_

_«We contacted Neo Marineford. They confirmed you were taken captive by the Kid Pirates about one month ago. They were happy to hear you're alive, no one expected that. We're waiting for Sengoku-sama's call any moment now.»_

_You only hummed in response._

_The man looked nervous and cleared his voice once again._

_«Now, the protocol requires for the victim to be able to choose the gender of their doctor, but... I'm the only one available, at the moment. And I'm afraid we cannot postpone the first assessment...»_

_You frowned._

_«Great.»_

_They forbid you to take a shower, despite the miserable state you were in when you reached the outpost. Nothing before the "first assessment"._

_The doctor walked beside the bed and leaned some documents on the nightstand._

_«Are you in pain right now?»_

_«No, no, I feel great. What makes you think that?» you growled, eyes flicking back to the ceiling._

_Your head was spinning madly, and you were just trying your hardest not to cry._

_He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose._

_«Okay, let's start over. I'm not here to interrogate you or anything, I just need to assess your physical state. Could you please indicate what type of violence you suffered during the last month?»_

_You shot an incredulous look at him._

_«...what?»_

_«Please.»_

_Seconds passed and you could just stare at the man._

_«What if I don't remember?»_

_«If you don't, we'll skip this part and go directly to the physical exam.»_

_You grimaced._

_«Hum, okay. And how do I skip that one and go have a shower?»_

_«It's not possible.»_

_«Oh, for fuck's sake!»_

_«Please, commander. Let me visit you, then you'll be able to rest.»_

_You grit your teeth and stayed silent for a few seconds._

_«Fine.»_

_He nodded._

_«Remove your clothes, please.»_

_You went to unbutton your shirt, but your fingers faltered. Only then you noticed how white and shaky they were._

_You tried to swallow, but your throat was completely dry._

No.

No, no, no, I don't want to do that.

_You knew HIS marks were still all over your body._

_Tears gathered in your eyes._

I don't want this man to see that.

I don't want to explain to him.

I don't want to see them myself.

_He noticed you froze when your whole body began trembling._

_«Commander, I, huh, realize it can be very painful, but you're safe now. Nothing can happen to you anymore, not in this room.»_

_Obviously, he couldn't know that his words hurt you even more._

You fucking bastard.

You and your crew. All of you. Fucking pirates.

Why. What did you do to me. Why.

_With a ragged breath, you sucked in as much air as you could._

Suck it up and do it, [Y/n], there is no way out of this.

_You grabbed the edges of your shirt and pulled roughly, tearing it open. Buttons popped and bounced on the floor._

_You threw the garment away, then quickly proceeded to remove your pants._

_«Your... underwear as well, please.»_

_You shut your eyes and complied, soon lying completely naked on the bed._

_The doctor examined every inch of your body._

_When he was done with your arms, you used them to cover your eyes._

_A few times, some half-breathed curses escaped his lips, mainly when he stumbled on marks left by deeper bites, and oh, the bruises around your neck._

_«Oh, shit.» he grumbled when you turned on your stomach «Do you remember being whipped?»_

_«Yes.»_

_«Do you remember stiches being applied on you in different occasions?»_

_«I'm... not sure.»_

_He took swabs from many of your wounds and wrote down everything on his documents._

_«We're almost done. One last thing, commander.» he hesitated «I will need you to position your ankles in this holders. I have to perform a gynaecologic exam.»_

_You took a deep breath and did as he requested._

_He put on gloves and a weird pair of glasses with a light._

_You flinched when he touched you._

_«Holy fuck.» he whispered._

_You covered your eyes again._

_«Just do your freaking job, doc.» you hissed._

_«O-Of course.»_

_He performed his examination and took other samples._

_The whole time, you tried to swallow back the tears._

_«Should I... hum... perform a rectal exam as well?» he murmured after a while._

_You pressed your lips together._

_«No.»_

_«Okay, so, I'll leave a pregnancy test on the nightstand. I haven't seen any sign of pregnancy, but we have to be sure. Please, take it as soon as you go to the toilet.» he finally said, removing his gloves._

_«Fine.»_

_«You suffered many lesions, but most of them are healing. You have a few cracked bones, but your life is not in danger. You can take a shower now, then I'll treat some of your wounds.»_

_«Okay.»_

_You sat on the bed, ready to take a bath._

_«One last question, though.»_

_You nearly jumped when the doctor took your forearm and raised it in front of you._

_The blue bracelet caught a glimpse of the artificial light, sparkling for a second._

_«What is this?»_

The short-haired girl crossed her legs over the body of the man she had just defeated, the receiver of a Den Den Mushi brought near her smiling lips.

«Would the outcome be different, if you were there, that time? This is a question no one can answer.»

_«I know... you're right, I know. Fine. Anyway, I have to take care of this tournament now. You will have to carry on the investigations by yourself, Koala.»_

The voice on the other side was muffled by the distance and some subtle sniffing.

She tilted her head.

«Of course. I will let you know if I find something on the underground.»

She hung up and jumped on her feet.

You watched her hair follow the movement before her head came back at the centre of your gunsight.

Your finger moved to the trigger as you hummed the familiar childish melody between your lips.

« _...I have white wings... and long stretched antennas_ _~_ _..._ »

_Goodbye, Koala of the Revolutionary Army._

«PLEASE! I'M NOT BROKEN! SHE'S MY WIFE!»

The sudden cry distracted you.

Still hidden in the shadow of a narrow ally, you used your rifle to check the small square nearby, where a couple of guards were dragging a screaming toy away from a woman.

«I don't know what he's talking about!» she gasped.

«It's just another case of human disease.» one of the officers reassured.

«THAT'S BULLSHIT, I'M NOT SICK! I AM A HUMAN! KAREN! KAREN, YOU HAVE TO REMEM–»

His yells faded away when he was thrown down a huge hole that peeped out from the ground, with a short railing circling it.

«Here, in the dump.» the guard said «No room for broken toys here.»

«Jeez, these cases are getting more and more frequent lately, isn't it?»

You frowned, not sure about what you just witnessed.

With a quick check, you realized that your target had taken advantage of the confusion to disappear.

_Seems like it's a no-killing day for me._

Your rifle slipped back over your shoulder.

You knew you were supposed to follow the revolutionary girl, and that's what you were going to do, but... your kept stealing glances at the damp hole in the square.

_"I will let you know if I find something on the underground"_

Your thumb absently rolled over your blue bracelet.

«A place for broken toys sounds like a good place for me.» you murmured to yourself, stepping in the sun.

Even in the daylight, it was easy for you to sneak down the pipe unnoticed, you just had to wait for the right moment.

The first level was an actual dump filled with broken toys. Some appeared dead, some were still slightly moving.

«You... you shouldn't be here.» one of them murmured.

Glancing down, you noticed it was the one thrown in a few minutes before. The fall had broken its mechanical leg, so it was now limping and dragging itself around.

You crouched to look into its painted eyes.

«What's this place? Isn't there any passage?»

It hesitated, exchanging a glance with a stuffed animal nearby.

«We can't... say.» he grumbled, like it was struggling to talk «Nothing that might... uh... hurt the family.»

Your eyes sharpened.

_They can't say?_

«Doflamingo's family?»

«...»

«It's okay, I'm a marine.»

«A marine!»

You turned to the giant teddy bear that just scoffed.

He was leaning against the dirty wall, one of his eyes hanging from its orb.

«You think you're the first one? You'll just become miserable like the rest of us.»

You frowned.

«What do you mean?»

But he just fell quiet, without moving anymore.

«Fine, I'll find out by myself.» you huffed, standing.

Your haki was tingling anyway.

_There must be a passage here, somewhere..._

It took quite a while of exploring the floor, moving apart tons of broken and half-dead toys, before you found the hatch.

A plastic hand grabbed your sleeve just before you could lift it.

«If you go, you'll never come back.» a small voice warned you.

«We'll have to see about that. But you're not totally wrong, I can't go like this.»

You gave another look around.

Many fake eyes were staring at you.

_The hell with it._

You quickly lost the shirt of your uniform, remaining in your bra, and threw it away.

«Can you guys make that disappear?»

«Woha, girl!» some toy gasped, turning. Other seemed eager to see more, instead.

«We can't do anything...»

«...that might hurt the family. I know, I know.»

You switched your Den Den Mushi to silent mode and hid your hat under a pile of trash.

You then took a long black jacket from a lifeless marionette and slid into it, closing it around your waist with an old belt.

It was hard to lift the hatch by yourself, and you had to resort to your still crappy Armament haki, but you eventually succeeded.

«Finally!» you panted «Well, if I do come back, I'll try to help you out, guys.»

They watched you climbing down the narrow pipe.

«...good luck, girl.»


	6. 6

_This is fucking crazy._

You stood speechless in front of the huge underground port.

Dozens of pirate ships were docking, stocking up on weapons and other goods, before leaving again.

It didn't take long to ambush one of the guards in black and knock him down to adjust your outfit, but you stayed in the shadow for extra precaution.

Your haki was always in active mode, which took a lot of stamina, but was necessary, at least while you were down there.

A small chaos broke out in one of the docks.

Some pirates started to shout and jump around, while what seemed a big swarm of wasps burst out from a trunk.

You slid between piles of cargo to take a closer look, but you haki suddenly gave you a sharp tingle in the back of your mind, indicating someone powerful coming from behind.

You quickly turned around and hid.

«...this way, Trebol-sama. Those pirates are causing troubles.»

A woman with the guard uniform was leading a huge man in blue down the docks, pointing at the agitated crew.

_That must be one of Doflamingo's officers..._

«What's going on there?!»

He was about to jump over the ship, but his Den Den Mushi went off dramatically just a second before.

« _TREBOL! GET BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY! IT'S A TRAP!_ »

«A trap?!»

The woman in uniform quickly turned and ran away.

An involuntary smile crept on your face.

_I have absolutely no idea what the hell it's going on, but looks like I'm in for a dance._

_«What are you trying to do?»_

_An amused smirk curled his painted lips as his mechanical hand slowly took a grip of your chin and turned your face to the mirror._

_You swallowed, the image of your flushed expression and humid eyes back in sight._

_«I-I...»_

_His flesh hand was resting on your stomach, spreading his warmth across your already half-unbuttoned shirt._

_«I said» he hissed in your ear, hot breath fanning your skin «you look at yourself now.»_

_He took a light bite of your neck before his mouth slid down the line of your collarbone._

_«Kid, we're in a dangerous port, we're the only ones on the ship, we should–»_

_Your sentence was cut short by a gasp when he brusquely tore your shirt apart, revealing your naked torso._

_He snickered against your shoulder blade before pulling you down the floor, making sure you were still facing the mirror._

_His metallic hand held you in place while his other harshly groped your breast. A loud moan escaped your throat._

_«See?» he breathed «That is my favourite face of yours.»_

_You opened your eyes to peer at your mirrored image._

_Your teeth were tormenting your lower lip, your chest was raising and lowering quickly, your eyebrows were restless on your forehead and red shades were spreading on your skin._

_«But it gets better.»_

_You saw his hand crawling down to your short and slowly making its way beneath them._

_Your heart started pounding in your chest and you shut your eyes._

_«W-Wait, Kid...»_

_«Keep looking, birdie,» he bit your cheek «or I will punish you tonight.»_

You hadn't planned to intervene, you really didn't. You just wanted to get a good grasp of the situation before going back to the surface and report to Fujitora.

So you weren't sure why you barged into action like that.

First there was that long-nosed guy, standing there in front of Doflamingo's officer giving some weird talk about not being a hero, but being a pirate, but becoming the Tontatta's hero. He then attacked the enemy, who beat the shit out of him.

Your fingers itched around your rifle when that hateful little girl approached him while he was almost unconscious, but you imposed yourself to be just a witness.

And then it happened.

She put something in his mouth, he freaked out like no one ever did before, and she got so scared she fainted.

At that very moment, all the toys you saw working in the factory turned into humans. All the transmitters around went off immediately, and crazy reports about toys turning into humans filled the underground from the whole country.

_So it was her. Her Devil Fruit. All the toys were originally humans!_

You understood now.

The so-called "human disease", the way they would freak out with people, they being unable to hurt the family and getting dumped in the trash.

It was like the blood in your veins caught fire.

«YOU BASTARD!»

The man named Trebol charged against the unconscious sniper.

A woman jumped in between, giant hands appeared by her side, but the attack was just too strong.

«BETA BETA CHAIN!»

A huge chain made of solidified mucous was shot towards her.

She grimaced, but before the impact could reach, you dashed in action and kicked her out of the way.

Two bullets left your rifle, hitting the thing in its weak spots, so it basically exploded in front of you.

«Neeeh, who would you be now?!» Trebol shouted.

He was ready to attack again, but you were quicker.

The haki-coated bullet pierced his stomach, cutting his action off and sending him rolling to the ground.

«Fuck!» he coughed, spitting a clot of blood.

Nico Robin rose on her four, looking up at you.

«You are...»

Behind you, a team of small people lifted the other sniper and dragged him away.

You approached the enemy with firm strides.

«Die, you pri–»

Suddenly, the earth started shaking violently, along with all the buildings around.

The ceiling cracked open, and bricks and debris fell all over the place.

_And now, what?!_

«Let's get out of here!» someone shouted.

A huge stone crashed between you and your target.

With a grunt, you decided to turn and ran out, right behind Nico Robin. The entire building collapsed immediately after.

Outside, it was chaos.

Most of the facilities were crumpled, and huge boulders had fallen. But above all that, another surreal view presented itself.

A giant (a fucking giant...!) had lifted the beaten up sniper and was now holding him like an idol in front of a crowd of adoring pirates.

«LOOK CLOSELY, MY FELLOW WARRIORS! THIS IS THE MAN WHO BROKE OUR CURSE! THIS IS CAPTAIN USOPP!»

Your mouth slacked open.

_Well, I'll be damned._

The sunlight filtered from the cracked ceiling, illuminating the sniper like he descended from heaven. Some of the rough warriors cried.

You scoffed.

_Why something like this never happens to me?_

«Hey, you.»

You turned to the black-haired woman with a frown. She stared at you.

«I've seen you before. You're the marine sniper that used to accompany Aokiji.»

Your eyes sharpened at the mention of his name.

«And you're the Demon Child, Nico Robin.»

«Why... did you help us?»

«I wasn't helping you, I was disposing of an enemy. What the hell is going on here anyway?»

Nico Robin swallowed, her suspicious gaze still locked to you.

«You're from the World Government, why don't you tell me?»

«You know...» your rifle casually slid towards her, and she immediately assumed her attacking pose «I might finish what my sensei didn't. Don't test me, pirate.»

A small smirk spread to her mouth, although she didn't drop her guard.

«You were always a show off.»

Your eyebrow quirked up, but new figures approached from behind her, and your haki warned you to pay attention.

«Oi, marine. I must ask you to lower your weapon.» a male voice reached you.

«Robin-saaan!»

You recognized the girl from the revolutionary army you almost shot a while before. She ran to the pirate and dived into her arm.

«Koala! Sabo! Hack!» the woman smiled, apparently not worried about you anymore.

_Rude._

_Wait... Sabo?_

Your eyes widened when the guy in dark clothes stepped out of the shadow.

He greeted Robin, then flashed a confident smirk at you.

A grimace entered your face.

«...crap.»

«I believe you're outmatched, captain. Please, lose the rifle.»

«"Please, lose the rifle"» you repeated in a mocking voice.

He blinked.

«Did you just–»

The bullet hit him before he could finish the sentence.

To your horror, it flew right through his heart and beyond, except his body just turned into flames and your bullet got lost who knows where.

You hadn't enough time to coat it with haki, and that was your final mistake.

Robin, Koala and the fishman jumped at the shot, then turned to you like furies.

You groaned in frustration.

«Are you fucking kidding me?!»

«Hum, you sure shoot first and ask questions later.» Sabo observed, as his chest turned back into flesh «I must admit, this fruit is quite useful.»

«I'm gonna disarm you, you bitch!» Koala yelled, leaping right at you.

You dodged just in time, using your hyper-mobile boots. The floor exploded where her kick landed.

«Woha, big talk for someone who spent half of her afternoon in my gunsight.»

You were right about to shoot her down for good, and she was dashing against you again, when Nico Robin put herself in the middle.

«Stop! Please stop! Guys, this marine actually saved us now!»

Koala halted her movement, glaring at you.

«She did?»

_Yes, stop babies. Perfect chance to hit you all._

«Yes, she–»

Flames erupted from behind them, surrounding you fast like the wind.

The glares and the temperature were suddenly so uncomfortable you had to stop and shield your face.

«Fuck!»

«This is enough, captain.» Sabo's voice reached you over the sizzles of the fire «Please, stop trying to kill my friends.»

«Please, stop trying to kill _everyone!_ » you coughed.

The flames drew closer and you snorted, the hotness starting to be too much.

«Fuck you, logia-loser!»

«What about a truce?» he asked «I believe we have a common enemy, after all.»

You growled in frustration.

_Either a truce, or I die now you mean._

But he had a point. You could die pointlessly in his flames, or just let them be and find out what the hell was going on there.

«That's so very kind of you!» you sarcastically grunted «Fine, fine.»

You put the rifle back to your shoulder and fire disappeared at once, clearing your field of vision.

«Thank you.» Sabo smiled, in front of you.

«Anytime.» you nodded, glaring at him «It's not like I felt forced or anything.»

He chuckled at your remark.

Meanwhile, more people had appeared beside the revolutionaries.

The strawhat sniper was now lying beside his comrades. There was a girl with a gladiator outfit that left very little to the imagination, and a tall thug that... was he the one from the tournament?

«Super-senpai, that was a bit harsh, dabe! Destroying the whole Colosseum and all.» his reddish eyes trailed on you and he frowned «Wait, ain't you the ball girl?»

_Oh boy. What a mismatched group of freaks have I joined?_


	7. 7

_«Kill or be killed! Everyone in this country is now a bounty hunter! The only way to save yourselves is to take the lives of the others!»_

«So this is what's been happening on the surface...»

You all raised your faces to the level above. Screams, gunshots and all sort of commotion were coming from there.

Doflamingo's talk was transmitted on the whole island.

It was clear he took a sick pleasure in describing how people had been parasited by his power and were now randomly slaughtering friends and family members. Fathers were killing their children, marines were killing civilians.

«This is the kind of person you guys are willing to ally with...» Hack hissed, sending a sharp glare at you.

You quirked your eyebrow.

«I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over how annoying you are.»

« _Okay._ » Sabo nervously smiled, grabbing Hack's arm as he pouted at you «Let's just get above-ground.»

He was interrupted by Doflamingo's announcement enlisting twelve targets for the population to capture in order to end that cruel game.

_«I will give you one hundred million berries for each star! One-star targets: Gladiator Rebecca, Nico Robin, Foxfire Kin'emon, former princess Viola, Cyborg Franky. Two-star targets: former army captain Kyros and Roronoa Zoro. Three-star targets: commander of the Revolutionary Army Sabo, Stawhat Luffy, Trafalgar Law and former king of Dressrosa Riku Dold III. And finally, for the man who angered me the most today, I will give five hundred millions berries! Member of the Strawhat Pirates, "God" Usopp!»_

Usopp's face became a mask of shock and horror.

Despite the terrible situation, you had to conceal your chuckle with a cough. At least until the crowd of pirates around turned to your group with maniac grins.

«These bastards...! They were worshipping me just a second ago!»

«This is our cue to get out of here.» Sabo announced.

The Tontatta people (that you just came to know of, much to your surprise) picked up the injured pirate and started running towards a nearby landslide that opened up a path to the surface.

«Let's go!» Nico Robin took that Rebecca-girl's hand and followed them swiftly. At the same time, she pulled out a baby Den Den Mushi and called her nakama.

«Quick, quick!» the fishman shouted to the group.

Many hostile pirates started to chase you, blades in their hands.

Bartolomeo the Cannibal stopped to face them.

«BARRIER! Go ahead, you guys!»

«Yeah, you would think!» you blurted, jumping by his side to shoot down some enemies above the line of his barrier.

He scoffed.

«Get away, ball girl! I can protect my super senpai by myself-dabe!»

«And letting a pirate behind to cover my escape? No way!»

«You two! Hurry up and come!» Hack called.

«Oi, flame guy!» you shouted, hitting more pirates «Why don't _you_ stay back and take care of this?!»

Close to the surface, Sabo groaned.

«That girl is annoying.»

«Let's go!» the Cannibal growled, sending his barrier crushing a large group of enemies.

Two bullets were two more kills. You rolled the rifle in your hands to take new aim, but Bartolomeo suddenly grabbed your jacket.

«Come on!» he shouted, dragging you up the landslide.

«Get your hands off me, Cannibal!» you snarled.

He didn't listen, rushing up and joining the others. He dropped you only when you got to the ground level, creating then a barrier to cover the hole and preventing the pirates from reaching you.

Your butt hit the grass and an outrage pout curled on your features.

«Pirates.» you scoffed lightly.

You suddenly realized your pocket was buzzing, so you reached for your Den Den Mushi.

 _«Captain [L/n].»_ it was Bastille's voice.

«Hey there.» you grumbled.

_«Fujitora gave orders to catch Law and the Strawhat pirates. Do not engage Doflamingo or his allies, do you understand?»_

You blinked, still sat on the ground, surrounded by the little group of outlaws.

A few seconds passed before you could reply.

«Are you... are you fucking kidding me?» you quietly asked.

_«I beg your pardon?!»_

«Are you telling me we have to play this little game by Doflamingo's rules?!» you barked in the receiver, ignoring the pirates and Sabo listening to your conversation.

_«Captain, you will not argue the orders of our Admiral! Nor mine! I command you to come back in front of the Colosseum and join my unit.»_

You grit your teeth, grip tightening around the device.

 _«Have I made myself clear?»_ Bastille hissed.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes.

«Of course, Vice Admiral. Although, you know, I'm very _very_ far away and there is such a mess in the streets... it might take a while.»

Bartolomeo frowned.

«What are you talking about, girl? The Colosseum is right th– _ouch_!»

His sentence was cut short by your punch on his feet.

_«Don't you bullshit me, captain, and get your ass–»_

«Oh, no, I've been attacked.» you flatly said, without even trying to sound convincing «I have to go. See you later, Vice Admiral.»

_«Captain [L/n], I swear...!»_

You hung up the call.

«So... I assume you're not going to try and capture us?» Nico Robin asked with a half-smile on her face.

You shot her a glare, standing up.

«Oi, ball girl!» Bartolomeo roared, harshly grabbing your collar and almost lifting you from the ground «How come you fucking hit me-dabe?!»

«Back off.» you warned, pressing the barrel of your rifle against his stomach.

He showed you his pointed teeth.

«You're lucky you just saved Robin-senpai and Usopp-senpai. I'll let you go, for now.»

«How very kind of you.» you smirked as he released you.

You took a step back.

«Well guys, this was not at all a pleasure. Hopefully, I won't see you again, ever. Bye.»

And with that, you disappeared among the chaotic streets of the capital.

_«How did you even make it so far?»_

_You spat a clot of blood on the dirty floor of the ring, before struggling to get back to your feet._

_This was part of what they called "rehabilitation"._

_They asserted captivity decreased your physical state and muscle mass, and they had to assess your fighting abilities._

_You highly doubted that was the case, it wasn't like you had less action than usual while on the Kid Pirates' ship, but you couldn't say that._

_So you accepted the training._

_It wasn't clear why it included straight up brawls with buffed soldiers who were looking forward to beating up an official, though._

_The huge guy in front of you cracked his knuckles, pleased with the outcome of his fists._

_«Small, weak woman. You're nothing without your rifle, aren't you?»_

_This soldier was particularly filled with resentment and eager to hurt you. Or maybe he was just a sadistic piece of shit._

_«And you're nothing... wait, you're nothing anyway, aren't you?» you snorted, wiping the blood away from your chin with your hand._

_«Let me show you what I am, bitch!»_

_He dashed at you again, but this time you were sick of it._

_You dropped crouched to avoid his swing and kicked him in the balls._

_When he went down with a choked groan, you hakied up and punch him in the face._

_He fell on his back, spitting and holding his cock with both hands, pained whimpers leaving his mouth._

_You grunted and limped back to the corner of the ring, grabbing the marine hat and putting it on your head._

_«Oi, commander, the session isn't over!» the coach called you back._

_«Then how come it is?» you hissed, heading to the door of the gym._

_«Seriously, though.» he walked behind you «How did you make it so far?»_

_You stop and glanced at him above your shoulder, but he continued talking._

_«Going around with an Admiral, the War of the Best, the New World, the Kid Pirates... looking at you, I can't help but wandering. You aren't strong, and you're quite obnoxious. How the hell did you do all that? Just with your aim?»_

_You frowned, turning around._

_«I didn't "do" anything.» you said «I was born weak in a strong world. All I ever did so far was pretty much trying to survive.»_

_With a small nod, you took your leave._

_«"Born weak in a strong world?"» the masked pirate tilted his head, and his blond locks fell on his shoulder «Have you ever considered poetry, [Y/n]?»_

_You scoffed, placing the dishes on the table._

_«Oh, give me a break.»_

_«It's true though.» he said._

_Your movement paused, a distant pout curling your eyebrows._

You guys have no idea what it means, to be an ordinary human and dreaming the One Piece.

If only I was born a little bit stronger, maybe...

_«You there?»_

_«Huh?» you shook your head «Yeah, yeah.»_

_The two of you finished setting the table ready for the meal._

_«Killer?»_

_«Hm?»_

_«Don't tell him I said that.»_

_..._

_«I wasn't going to. It's bullshit, anyway.»_

The marine on the other side of the Den Den Mushi grumbled something, while you used the butt of your rifle to knock out a parasitized man.

_«Captain, you there? It worked...! Looks like the animals are sedated!»_

«Good!» you replied, dodging a swing from another weeping victim «Now put them on a cart and get them as far away from the birdcage as possible!»

_«What?? But why?»_

You grimaced.

«I have a bad feeling about this... if those bars are really indestructible and Doflamingo controls them, it's not safe to be anywhere close. You know what? Start an evacuation. Move people and animals toward the centre of the island.»

_«But that's the most dangerous place now!»_

«Don't enter the capital, stay right outside. But do as I said.»

_«Aye, captain!»_

You closed the communication and knocked down another man.

«Darling!» a woman sobbed, throwing herself at him «Thank you, miss, thank you!»

«Tie him up and find a place to hide.» you drily ordered.

A couple of marines entered the street to chase some civilians, faces red and soaked in desperation.

«Someone stop us, please!»

«Get away from us!»

«On it!» you shouted, running towards them.

However, the ground trembled, making you stumble.

Screams and panic exploded louder all around, as you grabbed a post to steady yourself.

A huge shadow suddenly covered the sun.

You raised your eyes and paled.

«What... the fuck... is that thing?»

It was a hill (no, a mountain...!), but it was shaped like an enormous warrior and it was moving, causing earthquakes all over the island.

It was probably miles away from you, near the palace, but for sure everyone could see it.

You watched in horror as it lifted a fist and hit the ground, making the whole place shake again.

You wrapped your arms around the post to stay on your feet.

When the worst wave passed, you realized your Den Den Mushi was ringing.

«Yes?!» you barked in the receiver.

_«Captain? Vice Admiral Maynard here!»_

«What the hell is that thing?!»

_«It's Pica, one of Doflamingo's chief executives.»_

«What the fuck is Fujitora doing?!»

It was not easy to hear him properly, chaos was dominating around you both.

_«Are we on a private line?»_

«What the...? No!»

 _«Well, who cares at this point!»_ he spat his cigarette _«Listen to me, captain. Fujitora is still saying that we don't have to attack Doflamingo and his comrades, but... that's complete bullshit.»_

«Oh shit, THANK YOU!» you shouted «So I'm not the only sane one around!»

_«That's why I called you, captain.»_

You and Maynard didn't know each other very well, but since you embarked the same ship you had the feeling he was kind of a rebel, sometimes. As for you... well, everybody in Marineford knew you were not exactly the best at following orders.

_«Currently, the former contestants of the Colosseum are fighting their way up to the castle. Doflamingo is there.»_

«Did they join forces?» you asked, engaging the two marines. Judging by the sounds coming from the other side, Maynard was fighting as well.

_«Yes. Trafalgar and Strawhat are leading them.»_

_Trafalgar is alive and kicking asses?! Holy shit._

«Okay, and where do _we_ stand in all this?» you finally managed to kick one of the soldiers on the head and send him to the ground.

_«We... are supposed to stop them.»_

You closed your eyes and cursed loudly.

«I swear, Vice Admiral, when we get back to the HQ I'm going straight to Sakazuki to give him a piece of my mind about his new Admiral!»

You looked up at the giant rock-warrior. At least it stopped moving.

_«Wait, captain, it's not over. Did you know that the second in command of the Revolutionary Army is here as well?»_

«Hum... no?»

_Ups, I forgot to report._

_«Well, he defeated Bastille-san, then engaged Fujitora and... looks like it ended in a draw!»_

You shook your head.

«Did you see that?»

_«No, I've been told. Sounds fishy, doesn't it?»_

«As fuck. Where's Fujitora now?»

_«No idea, but Sabo is around, so be careful. My unit and I will focus on securing whomever was parasitized by Doflamingo's technique now. As far as I'm concerned, stopping the pirates is not our priority.»_

You knocked out the second soldier with your rifle.

«...I see. Well, I was supposed to join Bastille's unit, but looks like I can't find them anywhere. So do you have any order for me, Vice Admiral?»

 _«Captain.»_ he lowered his voice _«Since you're by yourself in a hostile environment, I allow you to act according to your own judgment. Protecting civilians is a priority, of course.»_

«Of course.»

_«You see that giant monster up there?»_

«Hard to miss.»

There was a pause.

_«I was told there are many things a sniper can do.»_

«Well, they cannot pierce mountains, that's for sure.»

_«I thought you were the best we got.»_

You quirked an eyebrow at Pica's frame.

«You guys are gonna be the death of me.»


	8. 8

**_A few days before._ **

_«Killer-san.»_

_The Massacre Soldier stopped in the corridor, turning to his comrade._

_«Heat? You're supposed to be outside with the On Air Pirates.»_

_The blue-haired man raised his arm, handing him a copy of the newspaper._

_«I know. But this just came in.»_

_Killer took the newspaper and scanned the front page._

_«They know about the alliance already...» he hummed «I guess we'll have to figure out how they got the information, but it's not a big deal.»_

_Heat shook his head._

_«It's not what I'm concerned about.»_

_There was a long pause while Killer saw and read the small article immediately below, one about a Marine officer who just completed rehabilitation after a month of captivity and was now back on duty._

_«...I see.»_

_«So she... went back being a marine.»_

_Killer sighed behind his mask._

_Heat's face rarely showed any emotion, but the Massacre Soldier could swear there were shades of bitterness in the corner of his eyes._

_«You did good informing me.» he said, ignoring the last comment «I'll make sure Kid is alone when he sees it. This is our business, our allies don't have to be involved.»_

_Heat nodded slowly._

_«Can you inform the others without our guests noticing?» Killer asked._

_«I think so, but I can't promise no one will throw a tantrum about it. Like Booka, or who knows who. Isn't it better if we just don't say anything for now?»_

_«No. If someone from the other crews read it, they'll come and tease us because we let a marine prisoner escape. I don't want broken jaws and corpses all over the place on the second day of our alliance.»_

_«Well, if Stretchmen Apoo teases the captain about it...»_

_«Let me deal with Kid.» Killer interrupted, folding the paper in his hands «Can I leave the rest of the crew to you? If they cause trouble, they'll have to answer to me.»_

_Heat took a longer breath._

_«Yes, Killer-san.»_

_The Massacre Soldier knocked and entered Kid's study._

_The captain was sitting at his desk, giving orders to two other men to arrange a banquet, since there were so many pirates on the small island._

_«This just came in.» Killer said, leaving the newspaper on the table._

_Kid seemed in a rather good mood while he took it._

_«What? How did they got to know about our alliance already?!»_

_«Yeah, we'll have to look into that.»_

_«Who cares, though. Let the world know!»_

_The blond turned to the other two pirates in the room._

_«Go, now. I need to speak with the captain in private.»_

_The men shrugged and took their leave._

_Kid shot a glance above the newspaper._

_«What is it?»_

_His second in command didn't reply, but hinted to the paper with his head._

_The redhead's eyes slid back to the ink lines._

_Killer knew exactly when he started reading the following article, because his expression clouded and his lips bent. Kid's fingers twitched on the paper, crumbling it._

_Nobody talked for several minutes._

_«...it means she's okay.» Killer eventually murmured._

_This caused Kid to grit his teeth and throw the newspaper aside in a raging outburst._

_«I don't fucking care!» he growled._

_Killer held back a sigh._

_«Sure. Anyway, Stretchmen might come and tease you about letting a marine prisoner escape.»_

_Kid's blazing eyes flicked up._

_«If he wants to die.» he hissed._

_«I'm fine with you hitting him if he talks shit. Just... don't let them see beyond that.»_

_The captain didn't reply, gaze drifting to the window._

_It was a sunny day out there, seagulls flying against the blue sky and waves brushing the shore._

_«Leave me alone for a while.» Kid quietly said._

_Killer lingered for a second before nodding._

_«I'll see you at dinner.» he murmured, taking off._

**Now.**

You crouched to set the lever of your hyper-boots to maximum power.

During your rehabilitation, when you were finally transferred to a decent coach, you started to learn the basis of Geppo. However, Vice Admiral Chaton advised you to keep using the boots, since your stamina was still not solid enough to maintain Geppo for a long time.

Seastone bullets were already loaded in your rifle.

You took a deep breath and raised your eyes on the giant monster, thumb absently rolling over the blue bracelet.

«They don't pay me enough for this shit.»

Without allowing your mind to falter on what you were about to do, you used the propulsion of your boots to step in the air and fly, high and higher, towards the rocky warrior.

It was moving again now, though with an irregular pattern.

Shifting diagonally, you reached the beast.

Almost one hundred feet were now separating you from the ground, so you imposed yourself not to look down.

Mantaining your position was a matter of emitting airflow from your soles at the right moment, but you had limited time.

Conserving some distance, you flew around the warrior to scan him, paying attention not to be spotted.

Your eye caught a movement on the massive arm, and you noticed Roronoa running up the rocky shoulder.

From time to time, Doflamingo's executive emerged from the stone to disappear a moment later.

You frowned, moving your gaze to the main face.

Each time he moved, life came back in those huge eyes. Each time he appeared in front of Roronoa, those eyes were dull as rock.

_He can move around inside that body. My target is always changing._

...and even if it wasn't, seastone bullets couldn't really made the difference against pure rock. You could coat them in haki and pierce it, sure, but not delivering much of damage.

You closed your eyes as Aokiji's distant words echoed in your mind.

_«Are you telling me that a sniper's value ends when their bullets finish? Or when their shooting line is not clear? I don't think so. Look around you, [Y/n]. It's not about hitting the target, it's about reaching the goal. There will always be at least one shot to reach the goal. I believe a sniper's value is finding that shot.»_

_Each time he's there, life comes back into those eyes. Each time he's not there, his eyes look dull as rock._

_...of course._

_His eyes._

You opened yours and steadied your position mid-air, rifle slipping in place for you to take aim.

_Right through his eye, right when he's there._

_I don't need to pierce the stone. I can kill the monster on my own._

The Den Den Mushi in your pocket suddenly went off, but you ignored it.

Except the call opened up on its own. And there was only one person on the whole island able to force your Den Den Mushi to answer.

_«Captain [L/n].»_

Fujitora's voice sounded serious. With his level of Observation, he probably already knew what you were up to.

«Admiral.» you quietly said «What can I do for you?»

_«Are you aware I asked all the marines not to engage Doflamingo's men?»_

_Shoot, [Y/n], shoot now._

_Don't reply, don't say anything, just go for the kill!_

You bit down your lip.

_«And, captain? When I say "take orders", I mean you follow them. Prove that rehabilitation was worth something.»_

_«If you can't be a decent marine, what's the point in you coming back at all?»_

_...fuck._

«I have a clear shot on Pica from Doflamingo's family.»

_«This sounds like the opposite of what I just said.»_

«I can end this threat right now, with one bullet.»

Fujitora didn't answer.

«Just say the word.» you whispered «Please, say the word.»

_Show me there is a point in us being here._

_Show me there is a point in ME being here._

_«I command you to stop right there, captain.»_ the Admiral finally said _«The Marines cannot be the heroes of this country.»_

Your fingers tightened around the rifle.

«THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!»

Wrong move.

You weren't too far from the titan's ear when you shouted out of frustration.

Pica turned his face to you, a miserable fly in front of him.

He attacked you with a speed you couldn't predict.

You just had the time to widen your eyes when his massive punch came flying at you.

_Oh, shit._

«Santoryu! Ul-Tora Gari!»

It was Roronoa Zoro that somehow appeared between you and him, cutting his fist away before it could reach you.

«CRAP!» you shrieked in shock, the shockwave destroying your control over your hovering.

A strong hand grabbed your shirt and you shut your eyes.

Zoro landed on Pica's stone body and dropped you immediately after.

«Stay out of this, girl! This is _my_ fight!»

You sat with a grimace on your face.

«Why the hell did you help me...?»

«Shut up! If you want to be useful, go down there and help the people of the town!» he shouted, before placing a sword back in his mouth and running away.

«Captain, are you okay?» the Den Den Mushi chimed from your pocket.

You picked it up.

«Yeah.»

_«Please, focus on protecting the civilians and avoid any contact with Doflamingo's men.»_

«Copy that.»

_«Very well. Good luck, captain.»_

You closed the call, got back up and started climbing off the giant statue.

«Please, someone stop me, I don't wanna kill–»

The woman's yell was cut short when you hit her nape with the butt of your rifle.

The people around you, who were just running away terrified a moment ago, lingered closer.

«Tie her and bring her with you to the centre of the city. The Marines formed a safe perimeter, you have to get there. Tell everyone you see.» you mechanically said.

«Thank you! Thank you!»

«Go.»

You were now taking advantage of the full power of your boots, jumping from roof to roof, knocking out the parasitized citizens.

Your final goal was the royal palace.

The main action was taking place there, and you wanted to find Fujitora. You wanted him to look at you in the eyes and tell you he wanted to do _nothing._

_This country is burning. And the pirates are saving it._

_«You meet one nasty pirate and one good marine, and you decide you want to leave your life in the World Government instead of choosing freedom?»_

_«I thought you were smarter that this.»_

Your mind was so lost in thoughts you didn't pay attention to your next leap.

The other roof was a bit too far, so you fell towards the street.

«...shit.»

You adjusted your descent by extending your feet and hitting the first thing you reached with your boot.

...but it was of a peculiar consistence.

You looked down just in time to realize, with your horror, you just landed on someone's face.

«Double shit!!»

You used the propulsion to pirouette in the air and finally jumping on the road, quickly turning to the poor person.

«I'm so sorry, are you o–»

The guy looked at you with a bleeding noise and a totally unimpressed expression, and you shut your mouth.

«You are really, really annoying.»

You pressed your lips together.

_Holy shit. I landed with my foot on the face of the second in command of the Revolutionary Army._

_If this doesn't win the WG poll, I don't know what will._

Sabo, in front of you, pouted.

«I had to force my body not to turn into flames, ya'know? It's not that simple, I don't control it perfectly yet.»

«That's very thoughtful of you.» you said, voice soon broken by a chuckle.

He grimaced and was maybe about to retort something, but your rifle instantly slid in your hand and you pointed it right in front of you.

Sabo had barely the time to frown before the bullet was shot.

It whistled an inch from his scarred cheek before taking down the big man that sneaked up behind him.

He crossed his arms, turning to look down at him.

«Oh? And I thought you wanted to kill me.»

You shrugged, walking over.

«He looks like a pirate from the Colosseum, probably targeting your bounty. It was a glancing shot, just enough to put him to sleep.»

«And you hit him becaaaause...?»

«Because this is just chaotic enough without idiots like him going around attacking people.»

Sabo smirked and signalled a passing cart to stop, then loaded the pirate on it.

You observed him making sure the cart was okay before having it leave.

«Thank you for your help. Well, I'm a logia, so I didn't actually needed it, but it's appreciated. Anyway, I'm afraid our paths depart now, captain.» he touched his black hat in a polite greet, then began to walk away.

You crossed your arms.

«Hey, Mr. Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army.»

The blond turned at your call.

«What?»

«You seem fond of people.» you said, hinting at the cart with your head «You are aware that, if you guys manage to trigger the revolution, thousands of innocents will die, aren't you?»

A fatalistic smile spread on his clever expression.

«Still, I believe it's worth fighting for it.»

You sharpened your eyes.

«What? What on earth should be worth it?»

A pure light glowed in Sabo's gaze.

«Freedom.»


	9. 9

Bartolomeo swallowed a groan of pain while he tried to push himself on his four.

The poison from that Gladius bastard was still spreading its effects over his body, after all.

«Oi, Cannibal!»

He raised his head.

«You got to be fucking kidding me...»

Three Donquixote soldiers were fast approaching, shotguns in their hands.

«You might have defeated Gladius-sama, but you're quite hurt yourself, aren't you?» one of them shouted taking his aim.

«Ugh...»

Bartolomeo flexed his numb fingers, wandering if he had enough stamina left to form a barrier.

«Die, you scum!»

Three shots ploughed through the air and he shut his eyes.

When he reopened them, however, the soldiers were lying in the dust in front of him.

«What the... _ouch!_ »

A sudden sting in his shoulder had him flinch, before he turned like a fury.

«What the hell, dabe?!»

You lowered your rifle and offered him a smug smirk.

«Yo.»

His confused gaze trailed from you to the syringe protruding from his muscle.

«Don't worry. If I wanted to kill you, you would be joining them by now.» you said, hinting at the soldiers.

«Ball girl.» he huffed, grabbing the syringe and throwing it away «What did you inject me with?»

«A general antidote.» you sighed, dropping seated beside him «I was poisoned once, so I took the habit of keeping a few doses with me.»

He shot you a suspicious glare, but didn't reply.

You moved your focus up, to the above level of the plateau.

«Doflamingo is up there, isn't he?»

Bartolomeo frowned.

«Oi, oi, what are you thinking about, girl?»

You stood up.

«Nothing.»

«Luffy-senpai is there! He'll take care of Doflamingo!»

You turned to face the town below the hill.

Screams, shooting and explosion were rising from the whole island.

«That's right.» you murmured «I'll just go and have a look.»

«Oi, ball girl, stop-dabe!»

But you were already jumping in the air toward the next level.

In the wide sunflower field that expanded all the way up to the castle, you found one of Doflamingo's chief executive lying in his own blood beside a grave.

Right when you spotted a few people gathered beyond the field, a huge crack startled you from above, and you looked up to see Doflamingo being hurled downtown from the sky.

A big black warrior swiftly flew behind him.

_What the...? Am I crazy, or that guy looked like Monkey D. Luffy?_

«But Tra-guy, your arm...!»

«I don't care! Leave me here!»

You turned to the small group that was now moving closer, towards the edge of the hill.

Trafalgar Law was moving restless between Cavendish's arms, trying to make the blond drop him.

«I dragged Strawhat-ya here! I did all I could, but I came at Doflamingo for my own revenge. If Strawhat-ya wins, I want to be here. And if he loses, I want to die with him!»

Your eyebrows furrowed, observing the scene.

Cavendish, the blond pirate you always considered nothing more than a self-centred idiot, put him down among the flowers and sat by his side, wielding his sword.

«Very well, then. If this is your wish, I will wait here with you.»

Law grimaced, pain curling his features.

«I never asked...»

«Shut up. If you die today, it will be after me.»

You observed the scene in silence.

Even after the gladiator girl and another warrior you didn't know passed you, you didn't move. The man glanced at you but nothing more, then the two of them approached the edge and called for Bartolomeo to make stairs.

_These pirates we place bounties on... I never acknowledged their world. The way they act. The life they chose._

The last one to come your way was Nico Robin, wrapped in Cavendish's vest. You could tell she was injured by the way she moved.

She frowned and slowed down when she saw you.

«Captain.»

«Don't worry, I'm not going to attack your allies now, Nico Robin.» you shrugged «As far as I'm concerned, Doflamingo is the main threat.»

«This is not what the Marines seem to be thinking.»

«That's why I said "as far as _I'm_ concerned".»

A small smile distended her lips.

«You did take after your sensei, after all.»

You tensed up a little at her words, but she just walked passed you.

«See you, HQ captain.»

Law was snapping in and out of consciousness.

He had been shot at several times that day, he lost an arm and a lot of blood.

He barely saw the two Tontatta approaching his stump, and he struggled to instruct them before they could do some irreparable damage, but he couldn't talk and fainted soon.

Leo and Mansherry gathered around Law's arm.

«Awwight, pwincess. You heal it, I sew it.»

She nodded firmly, and small lights appeared between her hands.

«Lemme close the wound, then you...»

«Stop!»

Your curt shout startled the two dwarves, who turned to you with a jump.

Cavendish grabbed the handler of his sword.

«Who are you, woman?»

«She's a mawwine!»

«A marine?»

His gaze sharpened immediately.

«Relax.» you sighed, crouching down beside Law. You then addressed the Tontatta «If you heal the wound as it is, you'll never be able to successfully reattach his arm. We have to do it the other way around.»

Leo tilted his head.

«The odder way awound?»

«Yeah, and we have to make sure to sew his main blood vessels and nerves first, which is extremely hard. Also, you have to sterilize your needle. The little woman can heal the wounds as you go.»

Cavendish frowned, his grip on the sword growing looser.

«You seem to know your way around it.»

«She's... right...»

You all turned to Law, who was now wheezing, trembling eyes trying to focus on you.

«I can't... use my powers now.» he coughed.

Silver iris locked to yours. You stared at each other for a while, before you nodded.

«I'll assist them. You can guide us, but it will hurt.»

«No, not much!» Leo said «My sewing is painless.»

You gave him a small smile.

«That's nice to know. Let's get to work then.»

«Wait!»

It was an extreme effort for Law to grab your wrist with his good hand. Unfortunately for him, colour instantly drained from his face and his arm fell back on the ground.

«Gah...! What...»

You clicked your tongue, lifting your wrist in front of him. The blue bracelet captured the glimpse of the sun.

He grimaced.

«Seastone...?»

«Yep. Stay still now.»

«I've never heard of jewellery made of seastone.» Cavendish commented «If there's someone able to work it that way, I guess it's the World Government.»

«Sure.» you breathed.

The clashes of the battles and the screams were filling the town below, but in the following minutes the three of you only focused on Law's arm.

You did the best you could, and the two Tontatta followed your indications with extreme focus.

The pirate tried to stay conscious most of the time to help you out, but there were a few occasions when he just passed out.

His skin was pale and beaded in cold sweat, and fleshes of pain traversed his face every so often.

«I think it's done.» you finally murmured.

Law stopped a hiss between his teeth while trying to flex his fingers.

«Looks like the main nerves are fine and blood is flowing.» he said in hoarse voice.

«So it will go back to normal.» Cavendish observed.

Law nodded.

«That's gwweat news!» Leo chimed, grinning at you «Thank you, miss!»

The surgeon's eyes trailed to you.

«Why did you help?»

You shrugged, crossing your legs on the grass.

«There are too many one-armed pirates around, lately.»

A weak smirk curled his livid lips.

«I seem to recall that most of them have red hair.»

«Do they? I don't pay attention to such trivial things.» you stood up «Well, looks like the Strawhat Pirates are taking down all the targets. Because of them, I'm spending my day running around aimlessly.»

«Oi.»

You turned to Cavendish, who was looking up at the birdcage.

«Don't you have the impression that thing is shrinking faster?»

He stepped beside you, in front of the city. From where you stood, you could hardly see anything.

«I can't understand what's going on.» he mumbled.

You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply. After a few seconds, you started talking.

«Doflamingo awakened his fruit. He's slaughtering some warriors that are trying to stop him, because...» you frowned «looks like Strawhat is down.»

Cavendish grit his teeth and looked at you.

«A master in Observation haki, huh?»

«Strawhat-ya is down?» Law grumbled, struggling to sit.

«Yeah.»

«Fuck...! I need to get to him.»

You turned to him, lips curled.

«You shouldn't move, but it's your life. Have fun.»

«What about you?»

You quirked an eyebrow, but he kept staring at you with that serious sparkle in his silver gaze.

«I'm going back down to secure the citizens.»

He frowned without breaking the eye contact.

«What's your name, marine-ya?»

«I'm cap–» you hesitated «...I'm [Y/n].»

«[Y/n]-ya.» he nodded slowly «Leave this to Strawhat and me.»

«That's what I'm doing.»

You greeted the two of them with a hit of your head and jumped down the hill.

«The Plateau is the safest place of the kingdom now! You have to let us in!»

A gunshot echoed in the air.

People started yelling.

«Don't talk back, you scum. The Plateau is only for the Family, these are the Young Master's orders.»

«There is no Family left!» someone shouted.

The crowd was gathered around the entrance, but a small handful of guards was blocking the way.

«Please! There's nowhere left to run!»

«Silence!» the leader of the guards pointed his gun at the crowd with a sadistic grin «You're all meant to die here! This country will be wiped by the Young Mas–»

«OUTTA THE WAY, YOU FINAL STAGGLERS-DABE!»

The whole squad of the Colosseum warriors dropped on the guards, crushing them to the ground.

You landed in the middle of the clearing among the other men, kicking one of Doflamingo's underlings in the face.

«It's the gladiators!» people cried out «Bartolomeo! Hajrudin! Even Don Chinjao and commander Kyros!»

«Are they fighting for us now?!»

You marched in front of the crowd and crossed your arms.

«I'm captain [L/n] from the Marine HQ.» you solemnly announced «Please, don't panic. These people are working for me now.»

«NO WE'RE NOT!!!» they all roared together.

«Women, children and wounded get inside!» you shouted, ignoring them «All the others come with us!»

«QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE LEADER!!»

«PUSH IT, Y'ALL! PUSH IT UNTIL YOUR OWN MUSCLES COLLAPSE-DABE!»

«YOUR MUSCLES ARE TEN TIMES MINE, DAMMIT!» you roared back, putting all your strength into your arms and against Bartolomeo's barrier.

Not only the warriors from the Colosseum, but all the men of Dressrosa came to join you.

Your Den Den Mushi even picked up communications from marines pushing on the other corners of the town, back to back with pirates and civilians, in order to slow down the birdcage.

Your muscles were crying in pain but you didn't care, putting all you had into that effort.

«Don't you slack off, ball girl!» Bartolomeo sneered down at you, although his voice was cracked from fatigue.

«MY. NAME. IS. [Y/N]!»

It was a hell of a ride, draining all you had to resist the birdcage.

But, eventually, it happened.

Monkey D. Luffy defeated Doflamingo.

The whole island was cheering for him. The birdcage disappeared so suddenly the ones of you who were still standing fell ahead on Bartolomeo's barrier.

You found yourself in the dust among screaming pirates, confused and destroyed. So you let your body drop back and laid on the ground, sighing deeply, while a sobbing voice echoed amplified throughout the whole town.

«AND THE WINNER IS... LUCY! DRESSROSA IS SAVED!!»


	10. 10

In the Marines, you are allowed to flaunt the elegant coat with the title "justice" written on the back from the rank of lieutenant.

You reached the rank of lieutenant when you were twenty-year old, and yet you never chose to wear that jacket.

Now, with Fujitora and his entire unit bowed to the ground on a live screen, you were happy not to be branded with the word "justice".

The Admiral's action was sudden and it completely took you aback.

You had just re-joined the rest of the soldiers when he bent in front of the people of Dressrosa in representation of the World Government.

Judging by how immediately the other men followed his lead, you got they knew it was going to happen, they just didn't bother to inform you.

You were left standing among them, a clouded gaze on your face and your fingers secured around the strap of your rifle.

The former king of Dressrosa, Riku Doldo III, approached the Admiral with fast steps.

«Did you choose not to go after Doflamingo only to set this moment up?» he asked.

_...what?_

« I needed the truth. So I chose to let _them_ do all the fighting. That was my gamble. How could a man who let pirates run wild on innocent folks turn his blade to a Shichibukai... and then act like he dispenses justice?»

A deep frown settled between your eyebrows.

Without a word, you turned around and walked away, passing among ranks of bowed marines.

«Captain!»

Someone grabbed your slacks and you stopped.

It was Vice Admiral Bastille, still injured from his previous fight, but bent with the others nevertheless.

«Captain, where the hell are you going?» he hissed «You will act like the rest of us, and–»

«I refuse.»

With a curt movement, you freed your leg.

You saw his lips twitching.

«You what?»

«I refuse to bow.» you pointed at Fujitora, who at this point was pretty far away «I didn't commit to any fucking gamble here. I committed to fighting the psychos of this world and protect people. Which _that man_ prevented me to. So no, I will not bow for some idiocy he made me do.»

The nearest soldiers began to eye you and whisper among themselves, but you ignored them.

For once, Bastille lacked the words to reprimand you, and you took the chance to walk away.

You returned to the warship alone to take a shower and change in fresh civilian clothes.

Before heading out once again, your eyes lingered on the bed, craving a nap. But it had to wait.

Now that you weren't in the middle of battle anymore, each and every one of your superiors was going to be looking for you to give their orders and their rebuke.

When you reached the units once again, you weren't surprised to find Fujitora in a call with a raging Fleet Admiral, while the men around panicked.

You went and sat with your back against the boulder Fujitora was.

«THIS IS AN ISSUE OF THE MARINE HQ TRUST AND DIGNITY! YOU'VE CAUSED OUR JUSTICE TO LOSE FACE!»

«Aw... he's mad, isn't he?» you whispered, an amused smile curling your features.

«IF ADMITTING FAULT MEANS YOU LOSE TRUST, YOU DIDN'T HAVE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!»

The Admiral's unexpected retort startled you.

The soldiers around shrieked and retracted like waves.

«...you're gonna make it right, Fujitora. You can't set foot in any Marine base in the world until you bring me Strawhat's and Law's heads!»

«That's fine by me.»

There was a pause.

«Let's make it clear: this doesn't apply to the other officials. Bastille, Maynard, [Y/n]... they will join Doflamingo's escort to Impel Down, then I want them back in the HQ.»

You frowned, surprised Sakazuki even cared to remember you were also there.

«As you wish.»

Fujitora hung up and sighed. At that moment, Maynard came running.

«Admiral! We located Strawhat and Law's position! They're still in the country!»

The Admiral hummed, pulling out of his kimono a dice and a wooden cup.

«I see. Let's roll a dice. If we get one, we don't pursue them. With all the other numbers, we go and capture them.»

Maynard stopped and his eye twitched.

«What?»

You let out a laugh, standing up.

«Well! If this is how things are gonna go, call me when you decide to do anything at all.»

You and Maynard exchanged a glance. He looked rather pissed while you, at this point, were just amused.

Fujitora completely ignored you and proceeded to roll his dice.

You shrugged and headed for the city centre.

You were wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, with hair finally down to your shoulders when you entered the palace, so it was not surprising no one recognized you as a marine.

King Riku had ordered to open the castle to the pirates in order to protect them, and the civilians left without homes were sheltered there as well.

You got in among them, and no one stopped you. Then you took a turn in a corridor and waited until the situation was settled.

It was immediately clear by the howls and coarse laughter that the pirate group occupied one of the major halls and were celebrating victory there.

When you tried to walk in, a royal guard barred the way.

«Hold on a second, miss. May I ask who you are?»

«No.» you replied, attempting to walk around.

«Hey, wait right here!»

«Oi, what's going on there?»

It was the monkey-guy from the Kano country that peered towards the entrance and spotted you.

«Woha, woha! You're that marine!»

«A marine?!»

Most of the pirates jumped on, raising their guard, and you pinched the bridge of your nose.

«Calm down, guys. Jeez, you're so loud.»

«What the hell is a marine doing inside the palace?!» Orlumbus roared, pointing his finger at you.

«Everybody hang on-dabe!» Bartolomeo uttered «The ball girl here didn't come to arrest us!» he eyed you «...right?»

«Right.» you confirmed with a smirk, stepping in «I'm not on duty, tonight.»

Cavendish raised his eyebrow.

«Then why are you here?»

Your smile grew wider as you grabbed the wicker bottle from your belt.

«I heard you guys were short in booze.»

It was not entirely true.

As you came to know later, Jeet and Abdullah had raided the royal cantina and gathered quite a number of bottles.

Most of the pirates were way too injured to stay up partying all night, so they just shared a few drinks before passing out on the multitude of blankets covering the floor.

You settled just leaning against the wall with your glass, being surrounded by the cheery mess, observing Bartolomeo struggling to chain Cavendish up.

You just couldn't bring yourself to spend the night on the battleship, that day.

You closed your eyes.

_It was a weird day. I did weird things._

_I wonder..._

A deep breath escaped your chest, as you allowed your mind to wander paths you had forbidden during the last few weeks.

_What would you say, knowing that I helped Trafalgar Law not to lose his arm?_

_Would you feel betrayed? Would you be furious with me?_

_...would you care at all?_

«Oi, ball girl~»

The warm weight of an arm wrapping around your shoulders made you open your eyes.

Bartolomeo had dropped by your side, face flushed from the alcohol and a malicious grin spreading on his features.

«Ya know, for being a marine, you're not half bad. What if I show you the pirate way?~»

He pulled you closer against his side, as his intentions weren't clear enough.

You quirked an eyebrow.

_One thing is for sure. I'd love for you to be here just to see the look on your face right now._

Despite the situation, the thought made you chuckle subtly.

Strangely enough, Bartolomeo didn't feel like a threat.

Marine soldiers that invited you in their bed had triggered much worse reactions, in the past.

The pirate took your smirk as a yes, though, so he dangerously bent over you.

The scent of booze was prominent in his breath as you placed your hand on his mouth before it could brush your face and pushed him back.

«Sorry, Cannibal.» you said «Not tonight.»

Bartolomeo shook his head to get rid of your hand, a pout curling his lips over his fangs. His arm stayed around your shoulders.

«Oh, why not-dabe?» his drunken face changed in a smug smile «You should try what a pirate tastes like, I'm sure you'd never go back to those dull–»

«Enough, Bartolomeo! You're disgusting!»

You both turned to the blond man wrapped in chains that was lying a few feet away. His sharp blue eyes were glaring at his fellow pirate like he was the worst man in the world.

«She's obviously not interested in you _._ »

«Hah?»

The Cannibal face immediately turned in the annoying thug you saw at the Colosseum.

«What the hell do you mean, Cabbage? You think she'd be interested in _you?_ »

The blond lifted his chin as much as he could.

«Well, she might as well be, since I'm irresistible.» he huffed «But no, that's not it. She already has someone, you idiot.»

Your eyebrows knitted together.

«How would you even know?» you hissed.

Cavendish eyeballed you, then hinted at your wrist.

«That seastone bracelet you're caressing right now.»

You halted your movement. You didn't even notice your thumb was rolling over it.

«I thought it was some sort of weapon.» he continued «Clearly, I misunderstood. It's obvious someone special gave it to you.»

«That's not...!» but you could bring yourself to finish the sentence, a treacherous blush spreading over your cheeks.

Bartolomeo snorted, finally removing his arm from your shoulders.

«So that's how it is, huh? Well, a round with me, and you'll forget your marine boyfriend in a second.»

«Who says he's a marine?» you grumbled, crossing your arms.

«Or civilian, whatever.»

A crooked smile curled your lips as you leaned your head against the wall.

«I better get going.» you murmured.

Most of the pirates had already fallen asleep, and the room was quieter.

«All the way back to the shores now-dabe?» Bartolomeo grunted, folding his arms behind his nape «Just sleep here.»

He sent a side glance at you, meeting your suspicious eyes.

«I'm not gonna try anything...!» he scoffed «You're taken, got it.»

«I'm not "taken".» you grumbled.

Looking more closely to his hard features, you lightly shook your head.

_I still don't know how I got confused earlier. He looks nothing like him._

You saw him pressing his lips together as a sly blush mixed with the alcoholic flush.

«Stop staring at me-dabe!»

On the third day after the fall of Doflamingo, Fujitora still hadn't move against the pirates.

You were hanging out in the crow's nest of one of the battleships when Sengoku and Tsuru arrived to the island.

Shortly after, Bastille contacted you on your Den Den Mushi.

 _«We're finally going to seize the pirates.»_ he announced _«I want you to command the sniper squad in the Eastern port. They will try to flee that way.»_

«Sure.» you flatly replied.

_«Captain?»_

«Mh?»

_«No funny moves.»_

«Never.»

You hung up and sighed, preparing to descend the mast.

Sengoku and Tsuru were talking to Fujitora right on the shore, so you had to stop there to properly greet them.

«Captain [L/n].» Tsuru smiled «It was a pretty chaotic mission to start over. I'm sorry about it.»

You shrugged.

«That's not a problem, Tsuru-sama.»

«Are you okay?»

«I'm great. If you'll excuse me, I've orders to capture Strawhat and co.»

After a salute, you moved towards the town.

«Captain, wait.»

It was Sengoku.

A rapid grimace traversed your face before you turned.

«Yes, sir?»

His already sharp eyes stared at you as if he was trying to find something, something you hid deep inside.

That was why you always tried to avoid Sengoku. Even when Aokiji was still around, you never liked the way he tended to look at you, like you were an ill-concealed bomb, ready to explode.

«Vice Admiral Bastille reported episodes of insubordination from your part.» he said «I told him to mind his own business.»

You frowned.

«Hum... okay?»

«Don't worry. As long as you're alright. You're a precious asset to us.»

You couldn't do anything but staring back at him with a baffled gaze.

«I... thanks, I guess. Can I... can I go now?»

«Of course. Go, captain.»

You nodded and walked away, still pretty confused.

Sengoku observed you going, a serious expression on his stern face.

**A few days ago.**

_Sengoku sat in front of the Fleet Admiral's desk._

_«Why did you call me in, Sakazuki?»_

_Akainu inhaled deeply from his cigar._

_«Every few years, we choose some of the most promising young soldiers to feed them our best Devil Fruits, isn't it correct?»_

_«Hum, yeah. This is to ensure future generations of powerful men. We especially select future candidates for the position of Admiral, so they can get accustomed to the fruits and possibly awaken them. It's a very strict selection, though.»_

_«Indeed.»_

_Sakazuki pushed a folder filled with files towards him._

_«Here. You know our men better than anyone, I want you to review these profiles.»_

_«Are these the candidates?» Sengoku asked, starting to leaf through the sheets._

_«Possibly. I included only the youngsters.»_

_There was barely a dozen of files in there._

_Sengoku went through them carefully._

_He expected to see most of those soldiers, he was considering them as well just a couple of years before._

_«I think these are all wise choices. You picked our most talented men and–»_

_His words faded into void as he reached the last file._

_Sengoku blinked several times at the sheet in his hand before raising his eyes on the Fleet Admiral._

_«Well, this is unexpected.»_

_Sakazuki blew a stream of smoke past his lips and crossed his arms._

_«Don't you approve?»_

_«I'm... puzzled.» Sengoku admitted, dropping the file on the desk with a half-smile on his face «[L/n Y/n]? Really?»_

_«She has an attitude problem, yes.» Akainu gruffly admitted «In fact, she's the last of the choices. If she doesn't fix it soon, she won't be considered at all.»_

_«It's not even that. I wasn't expecting you to include Kuzan's most loyal subordinate.»_

_«That fool is gone!» Sakazuki grouled, pounding his fist on the desk «[Y/n] is loyal to the cause. A month of captivity, and she's already on duty.»_

_«The girl is combative, no doubt about it. Although, I believe proficiency in both Observation and Armament is a must to even be considered. She's one of our best Observation users, sure, but she can use Armament only to coat her bullets, as far as I know. And even with that, she often has to resort to seastone bullets.»_

_«I thought so too.» Sakazuki replied, leaning against his chair «Untill Tokikake called me to inform she used Armament on the ring during her rehabilitation.»_

_Sengoku frowned._

_«Did she?» he asked «I guess I wasn't updated then. Still, I don't understand why her. Observation haki aside, we have plenty of talented soldiers with no attitudinal problems.»_

_«True.» the Fleet Admiral nodded «Name one under the rank of Rear Admiral that can fend her off long distance.»_

_«Yes, she's maybe our best sniper. But she's not even good in short distance combat.»_

_«Then how come she always survives?»_

_Sengoku looked at his colleague as he kept talking._

_«She's always dealing with men, bigger, stronger and crueller than her. How does she always survive?»_

_«She's pretty resourceful, I'll give it to you.»_

_«Indeed.» Sakazuki paused «Now imagine her, but with a logia Devil Fruit.»_

_There were a few seconds of silence._

_«I have to admit, the thought scares me a little.» Sengoku smirked._

_«I understand.» the Fleet Admiral smashed his cigar in the ashtray «As I said, she's our last candidate. Now let's talk about the others.»_

Sengoku leaned towards his companion.

«Oi, Tsuru.» he whispered.

She quirked her eyebrow.

«Yes?»

«Do you remember when you awakened your Armament haki?»

«Uh? Sure. It was in the middle of a battle, I thought I was going to die.»

«Yeah, something similar happened to me. Haki flourishes when you fight past your limits, right?»

«Why such a question, Sengoku?»

The old man's eyes trailed your steps, even if you were almost too far to be spotted, now.

«Nothing. I was just wandering how likely it is to awaken it while being tied up in a basement for a month.»

Tsuru's gaze sharpened.

«Don't wonder too hard, old friend. You might break your head.»

Sengoku chuckled.

«Yeah... you're probably right.»


	11. 11

_«Captain! Where the hell are you?!»_

«South Port.» you answered, bored.

 _«What do you mean South Port?!»_ Bastille barked in the Den Den Mushi _«The enemy is at the East Port! And they're getting away!»_

«Oh. Such sad news.»

_«WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SOUTH?!»_

You had to pull the receiver away from your ear.

_«I told you to go East!»_

«Oh, reeeeally. Well, then Fujitora told me to go South, because he chose to drop a city on the enemy's ships and we had to get away real fast.»

_«But why South?!»_

«I had no instructions, so I though maaaaybe they would go around and pass this way.»

 _«Captain.»_ Bastille's voice was now trembling with rage _«Stop fucking with me, or there will be consequences.»_

You sighed dramatically.

«Vice Admiral, why do you even want me in the East? An Admiral is there with a freaking city in the sky. Are you telling me that the enemy got away?»

As a matter of fact, you already knew the answer, since you were hanging out on a cliff right above the East Port. You could still spot the pirate ships in the distance.

_«...civilians got in the way. Fujitora can't attack indiscriminately.»_

«That's very unfortunate.» you commented, testing the stretch of the bow you just "borrowed" from the Colosseum's ruins «And what could I do about that?»

_«You're a damn sniper! You should be there shooting down Strawhat and Trafalgar!»_

«Yeah. Well, I guess I'll try to get there as soon as possible.»

_«It will be too late, dammit!»_

«So what do you want me to do?»

_«Go there, for fuck's sake!»_

«Copy that. Later, Vice Admiral.»

When the Den Den Mushi went back to sleep, you tied the paper to the single arrow you took with you and stood.

The sun was going down the line of the horizon, and the ships were already too far for any kind of offense from land.

Except you.

«Such a long time I haven't used a bow...» you murmured, stretching it and closing an eye to take aim «hopefully, I won't kill anyone. Oh, well.»

The Strawhat Grand Fleet was in the middle of the party when a long arrow cut the air on the deck.

It passed exactly between Law and Zoro, brushing both their cheeks, before piercing the wood of the mast.

Many pirates around jumped in surprise.

«What the hell?! Are we under attack-dabe?!» Bartolomeo cried out.

Most of the men placed their hands on their weapons, but no other blow came.

«Wait... look at that.»

Nico Robin walked to the arrow and unfolded the sheet around it.

Franky frowned.

«A message?»

«What does it say?»

«"Congratulations on the Grand Fleet" and then a creepy smile.»

The captains glanced at each other.

«Oh, that's so nice!» Luffy grinned «Who sent that?»

Usopp turned towards Dressrosa, a frightened look on his face.

«Did they shoot that from the shore?! That... that must be the hell of a sniper! We're too far!»

«They must have used haki for the arrow.» Zoro observed.

«Who the hell?!»

«That marine.» Law said, making the others turn to him.

Robin nodded, her fingers rubbing her chin.

«Surprise D., of course.»

«Waah! The ball girl?» Bartolomeo asked.

«Mmm, I don't know who that is, but she's a nice person!» Luffy laughed.

«No, she's not.» Law said, taking the arrow from the mast «This is a message.»

«What kind of message?» Sai grunted.

«She's implying that she could have killed at least one of us, but she chose not to.»

«What?! That's scary!» Usopp shouted.

Luffy, Bartolomeo and many others were already busy with the food, and they didn't even listen to that last part.

Law sharpened his eyes to the shore. He flexed the fingers of his sore arm a couple of times, before getting back to the booze.

_The shrink crossed her legs on the armchair._

_«What about that bracelet? The report says you had it when they found you.»_

_You knew it was coming, yet your stomach churned._

_«They didn't "find" me.» you scoffed «I came back on my own.»_

_«Of course.» she smiled «So how come you had it? It is a bit strange. Isn't the captain of the Kid Pirates a Devil Fruit user?»_

_«I already told the other officers.» you flatly said «It's a memory from Aokiji. I had it before, I just didn't use to wear it.»_

_«But how is it possible that you had it during your escape?»_

_«In the same way I had my rifle and the ammo. Should I spell it out for you? When I managed to break free, I found most my stuff. They had just thrown everything in a corner, there in the basement.»_

_She nodded._

_«I know, I just have to make sure. Why wouldn't they take the jewellery and weapons away?»_

_«I don't know!» you uttered in frustration «Maybe they're not that smart!»_

_«Please, commander, calm down.»_

_«Sure, sure, I calm down. Look at me. I'm so calm.»_

_The woman sighed._

_«Okay, so you managed to break free from the ropes restraining you and you found your stuff.»_

_«Yes.»_

_«I assume it was close to you, then.»_

_«I guess. I don't remember.»_

_«Why did you put it on?»_

_«What?»_

_«The bracelet. Why did you put it on?»_

_«I don't know. I don't remember. It felt safe, probably.»_

_«It makes sense. You were under extreme stress, and you saw something connected to what you consider safe.»_

_«Yeah, that.»_

_«Is it still true?»_

_«What?»_

_«Does it still feel safe? Is that why you never take it off?»_

_You hesitated, mouth dry, while your thumb rolled over it._

_«No.»_

_«Then why is that?»_

_«This is for me to never forget.»_

_«Forget what?»_

_..._

_«I have to go now.»_

After you set sail for Impel Down, Tsuru communicated that only Sengoku, her and Fujitora were going to guard Doflamingo, since the man was deemed too dangerous even when chained up.

The storm was raging over the sea of the New World, that night.

You were lying on your cot, staring at the ceiling while the warship was rolling.

The truth was that dark thoughts were dancing in your mind.

During all the events in Dressrosa, you witnessed by yourself what were the effects of the Hobi Hobi no Mi.

After seeing that girl being imprisoned like the rest of the Donquixote family, you suddenly realized that power was now in the hands of the World Government.

The power of turning people in toys. The power of making the whole world forget about anyone.

It was scary as hell.

You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply.

It was hard to imagine, the suffering those people went through.

_What if I were turned into a toy? Everyone would forget about me. Aokiji. It would be like we never met._

_And even..._

Your throat clenched and you jerked up, sitting on the edge of the cot.

Your restless eyes landed on the small desk nearby.

There was your belt, with the knife in its rest.

_«In case they come close.» he quickly hissed, putting the knife on your belt._

_Your heart speeded up for a second._

_«Thanks.»_

You took the habit of carrying one with you ever since.

You inhaled deeply and stood, grabbing the belt and wrapping it around your waist.

_She's not a girl. She's a woman. It's only an appearance._

The corridor was dark while you traversed it.

_What am I doing?_

You swallowed, stopping in front of the door of one of the cells.

Your fingers rested on the dagger.

_What am I doing?_

You grabbed the doorknob.

_What am I doing?_

«Captain!»

The sudden call startled you to the point you nearly jumped against the door.

You turned to Maynard, who looked kind of surprised by your reaction. His eyes slid to your hand.

«What were you doing?»

«Hum? Oh, just checking on the prisoners.» you murmured, dropping your arm.

Despite the interruption, you couldn't help the wash of relief spreading in your chest.

«Yeah, fine. Anyway, there's a call for you in the commando cabin.»

Your eyebrow rose.

«What? Can't they transmit it to my Den Den Mushi?»

«It's from the HQ, so they're using the long-range one.»

Maynard shrugged and walked away, meaning he wasn't interested in the conversation anymore.

After a last glance to the closed door, you headed for the main cabin.

Tsuru was holding the receiver close to her mouth, while Sengoku was speaking with a couple of marines in a corner, munching on his crackers.

«[Y/n].» the old woman acknowledged when you entered the room «Come, there's a young captain from the HQ that insisted in speaking with you.»

You frowned and a lump got stuck in your throat as you hurried to the big Den Den Mushi on the coffee table.

«Here captain [L/n]!»

 _«Oh, [Y/n]-san!»_ Koby's voice was cheerful as usual.

«Koby! Did something happen? Are you and Hermeppo okay?»

 _«Uh? Yes, we're fine, nothing happened. But that's so nice from you to worry!»_ the sparkle of happiness was obvious in his words. It made you grumble.

«Here, use this plugs. He asked specifically for you, after all.» Tsuru told you, casually handing over a pair of earphones.

You just nodded and connected them to the device, while she reached Sengoku and the others.

«What is it, then? I'm in the middle of a mission.»

_«I know! I'm so sorry to disturb you! But we just got the news, and I couldn't wait to let you know!»_

You rolled your eyes, leaning against the small table. Sometimes his overenthusiasm was annoying.

«What news?»

_«Well, it's extremely fresh and still vague, to be honest. But they confirmed it, it's true.»_

«What, Koby? Spit it out.»

 _«Sure, I'm sorry. So we just got the report, and...»_ he hesitated _«Maybe you should sit.»_

«Koby!»

 _«Er, okay! So... we just received a report from the New World, and... looks like Kaido was spotted attacking other pirates. So they checked and...»_ he swallowed _«[Y/n]-san, they were the Kid Pirates! Kaido literally annihilated the whole crew!»_

Your vision suddenly went blank.

An icy shiver shook your whole body, your skin turned white and sweat pour down your face in a split of a second.

_«Even Eustass Kid! Apparently, he tried to fend off Kaido by himself, but this is still not sure. We only know he got wiped off like the rest of the crew. Probably Stretchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins were there as well, but it has to be confirmed.»_

_What._

_What is he talking about._

_I don't understand._

_«...we also can't say for sure they are all gone, since there basically nothing left of the island, but it's likely.»_

_I have to puke._

«Girl!»

You hadn't even realized you dropped on your knees and were pressing your hand against your mouth spasmodically until Sengoku grabbed your shaky shoulders.

«Girl, what's wrong?»

_«[Y/n]-san?»_

«Captain Koby?» Tsuru plugged off the earphones and took the receiver away from your frozen fingers «Seems like captain [L/n] has suffered a small shock, here. May I know what you two spoke about?»

Koby's muffled words sounded more worried now, but you couldn't even hear what he was saying.

Breathing was already hard enough.

«Oi, captain! Can you hear me, girl?»

It was Sengoku's voice, and it was very near your face.

You shut your eyes.

_What the fuck, [Y/n], what are you doing?!_

_You have to pull yourself together._

_PULL YOURSELF TOGHETER NOW!_

«I'm... okay.»

You weakly pushed his arms away and grabbed the edge of the table to lift yourself up.

It felt like an ungodly effort, but you didn't let any emotion slip on your face, although you were still panting.

Your legs were shaking so much, and it was like every drop of energy in your body had been sucked away. Your blood felt like ice.

You swallowed deep sips of air.

«What the hell are you saying, you're not–»

«I'm okay.» you repeated. Your voice was nothing more that a whisper though.

«I see.» Tsuru said in the receiver, her clear iris trailing to you «Well, looks like she's better now. No, don't worry. Of course. It's normal, it's part of the PTSD syndrome. I'm sure she'll contact you as soon as possible. Goodbye, captain.»

She hung up the call and turned to you.

«[Y/n], sit down, please.»

«I'm okay!» you hissed, brusquely backing off from the two of them.

«No, you're not, and that's fine. Getting news about your previous captors is making you relive horrible memories. You have to allow yourself the time to digest it.»

«I know. I know!» you growled, quickly turning to the door.

You did your best to take another deep breath.

«I'm sorry, I'm just upset. But it's great news. The... they have been defeated. That's... great. I just... I need to be alone for a while.»

The two of them exchanged a glance behind your back.

«Are you sure, girl? You should drop by the infirmary.»

«I'm sure. Thank you, Sengoku-sama. I'll be in my cabin.»

You couldn't turn to properly salute your superiors.

Instead, you clumsily stumbled out of the room and ran to your cabin, slamming the door.

All you could do after that was grabbing the pillow, pressing it to your face and scream until your throat bled.


	12. 12

_The arms that crawled around your waist barely woke you up as he pulled you against his torso._

_You groaned softly, eyes closed, feeling his warm lips on your neck._

_«Kid...»_

_You didn't exactly know what had gotten into him, he had already taken you several times that night – although you didn't have to be surprised anymore, it was never enough for that man._

And now I do know.

_His large hand caressed your stomach, searching for the edge of your top to sneak underneath._

_«To... morrow.» you murmured._

_It wasn't like you didn't want him, because god knew you did. But he had already drained every drop of your energy, and your stamina wasn't comparable to his._

_He hummed against your skin, a hum that sounded more like a sigh._

_«Fine.»_

But you knew.

You knew there wasn't going to be a tomorrow for us.

You had made your choice already.

I just had no idea.

_You rolled in his arms so you could lean your face against his scarred chest._

_A drowsy smile tugged lightly at your lips._

_«Birdie...»_

_His fingers lazily fiddling with your hair was the last thing you remembered before sinking back to sleep._

_You didn't know if he added anything else. He probably didn't._

_After all, it wasn't the first time he would call you without then actually saying anything, always by that ridiculous nickname and with that ridiculous voice, a mixture of quietness and melancholy, so unlikely the infamous Eustass Kid._

_He always meant to say the same thing, you knew that. You believed, sooner or later, he was going to voice it._

_He never did._

I was such an idiot.

**And now.**

«Captain [L/n]!»

Loud knocks echoed in the dark cabin.

You didn't reply, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, like you had been doing for the past few hours.

_You made me a promise._

«CAPTAIN, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!»

You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and climbed down the bed. Your hand reached for the rifle in the corner, slipping the strap over your shoulder.

«CAPTAIN, GET THE HELL–»

The door opened just before the big soldier could pound against it once again.

He had a pretty angered expression and was surely about to bark some insults at you, but every remark died in his mouth when he saw your face.

In that moment, the marine thought that, if he talked, he was going to get killed.

You walked past him and up the stairs, quickly reaching the deck.

Outside, the storm was still raging.

Freezing rain was pouring on the ranks of marines gathered in front of the officials. The wind was roaring among the sails, and the raging waves crashed against the keel.

Sengoku, Tsuru and Fujitora stood in front of the soldiers.

Beyond the railing, in the distance, the hostile ships were fast approaching.

«MEN!» Sengoku shouted to overcome the wind «Take your position and be ready to fight! But do not move until I give the order! I repeat, DO NOT MOVE! We're up against Jack the Drought, one of the executives of the Beast Pirates!»

Your eyes suddenly widened.

_«[Y/n]-san, they were the Kid Pirates! Kaido literally annihilated the whole crew!»_

_Kaido._

You felt your inner organs catching fire.

Pressing your livid lips together, you quickly turned and marched to the mast.

«[Y/n].»

Tsuru stopped you.

Your sharp eyes met hers, a serious expression in her gaze.

«Are you okay?»

«I'm okay.» you immediately replied «I have never been better.»

She watched you saluting with a sharp nod and climbing up to the crow's nest.

Jack the Drought was standing among his man, right at the edge of the deck to face the Marines.

You could see his mad eyes through the gunsight of your rifle.

Your focus sharpened.

_You promised._

«REMEMBER MEN!» Sengoku yelled from the deck «Wait for my signal!»

_Where are you? Is it all over? Was that all your word was worth?_

Rain and wind were leashing you, running down your stretched arms, making your hair fly behind you.

_Did you think about me, even for one second?_

The marines below you readied their weapons.

_Did you say goodbye in your head?_

«Not yet!» Sengoku shouted again.

_Are you really gone? Are you all gone?_

You bared your teeth in a snarl.

_And I wasn't there._

Your fingers twitched on the trigger.

_I wasn't there._

Kaido's symbol shined on the pirates' belts, and that was it.

**_Fuck this._ **

The gunshot echoed in the storm, startling many soldiers.

Jack's Observation warned him last second, so he managed to move. The bullet still got him, glancing his temple and he winced, stumbling back for a moment.

«WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!» Sengoku barked, his head jerking up towards the crow's nest.

His eyes widened when he saw your dark silhouette jumping over the railing and using your boots to design a perfect arc to the enemy's ship. Alone, in front of Jack the Drought.

«Shit.» Tsuru hissed.

«That damn woman...!» Sengoku growled, before raising his arm «EVERYBODY, ENGAGE! BACK UP CAPTAIN [L/N]!»

You landed among the Beast Pirates and lost no time in introductions.

Taking full advantage of your enhanced mobility and your rifle, you began to shoot down as many men as possible.

«IS THAT THE FUCKING SNIPER?!»

Jack's yell reached you from behind, and you quickly jumped away, right before his lethal blow split the wood of the deck open.

You were no idiot, you knew that with one hit from that monster you were going down. Forever.

Luckily, he didn't have the chance to swing at you again, because a wave of gravity caught him from behind.

Fujitora was already on the railing, with many other marines.

As you predicted.

The battle soon became chaotic all around, with pirates and soldiers engaging each other with rage.

You killed some of the enemies that came too close, and use the mess to sneak to the door that leaded below deck and slid inside.

Although you knew it was fairly unlikely to find any clue about the Kid Pirates, you just had to try. This was your only chance.

There weren't many pirates there, and certainly they were no problem with your Observation. Unfortunately, you couldn't find any information either.

You frantically searched all the rooms you came across, not even knowing what you were looking for.

You blew up desks, destroyed drawers and demolished shelves in your uncontrolled rage.

Growls of frustration were escaping your throat when you kicked open the door of a large cabin.

The sounds of the battle above almost muffled a groan, in the darkness.

You frowned.

Your fingers found a small table on the side with a torch and matches, and you quickly lit it up.

«A... fucking marine...?»

There was a man hanging upside down in the middle of the room.

He was all tied and beaten up, with rivulets of blood dripping to the floor. Judging by his clothes and the horns on his head, he was part of the Beast Pirates.

«What the hell... is a fucking marine... doing here?»

You observed him swinging lightly for a few seconds.

The wider symbol on his belt, the cape... he was probably ranking rather high.

_Okay. No more joking around._

You slammed the door behind you and walked up to him.

«Marines are all over the place. Your brainless captain had the great idea of attacking a warship with Sengoku and an Admiral on it.» you said with a blank face.

He grimaced.

«You filthy who–»

You slapped him hard, making him cry in pain and swing more violently, before grabbing his collar and pulling him closer to you.

«Listen up, boy. This ship is going to sink and you are going to die here. But I'm a nice person, and I'm offering you a quick death for a very, very small price. You just have to answer a simple question for me.»

He grit his teeth as his bloodied eyes moved to yours.

«Fuck you, bitch.»

A crooked empty smile bent your lips.

«Wrong answer.»

Your kick hit him in the middle of his jaw, and even with your boot on you could feel his already bruised bone crack.

He was still dangling and coughing blood when you sat, so your faces could be at the same height.

His pained gaze flicked back to you, and now there was fear in his eyes when he saw you slowly drawing your knife from your belt.

«Let's try this again.» you whispered, taking a grip over his hair.

He groaned and whimpered something as you pressed the cold blade against his cheek.

Your sharp eyes met his and he failed to swallow.

«Where is Eustass Kid?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it, the poor bastard at the end is Sheepshead.


	13. 13 [goodbye.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, what can I say... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND BEAUTIFUL WORDS YOU SPENT ON THIS WORK!  
> I love each and every one of you.
> 
> Please, remember that you can find much more of my content on Wattpad (same username).

The sound of Sengoku's steps was the only one in the rolling cabin, as the man walked up and down the perimeter of the room.

Tsuru sat at the small desk in front of you, while Fujitora stayed in a corner, legs crossed and his katana resting against his shoulder.

«What was that, captain?» Sengoku finally breathed, stopping his restless strides.

Your eyes didn't move from the ceiling.

«Attacking the enemy.»

«Against my orders?»

«There was a storm, I was up in the crow's nest, I haven't hear–»

«[Y/n].»

You stopped talking.

«Cut the bullshit.»

You were sitting on a solitary chair, in the middle of the cabin. Your head was abandoned over the seatback, and your gaze was fixed on the ceiling.

_«That's not it. I just wanted to say...» Heat tilted his head to watch the sun slide beyond the waves «I wouldn't have minded being your brother.»_

«[Y/n]? Are you listening?»

Tsuru's voice cut through your clouded mind and you frowned imperceptibly.

«Yes.»

Sengoku let out a frustrated sigh.

«You make things very hard for yourself, don't you, girl.»

«Talk to us, [Y/n].» Tsuru said «What you did tonight is serious. Not only you ignored the orders of our Inspector General, but you forced all of us to back you up, dragging the whole platoon in a dangerous fight. With such an important shipment on board.»

You didn't move, nor answer.

«With your record of insubordination, this might be an even bigger problem. However, your recent experience it's a mitigating circumstance. But you have to talk to us, explain what's going on in your head.»

_«It's not your fault if you had no other option when you were just a child. It's not because you were not enough that you were alone. It's not because you were not enough that you were abandoned.»_

_You bit down your lip, unable to speak._

_«[Y/n],» Killer made a brief pause «you're so much more than enough, and you're the only person on this ship who doesn't know that.»_

They still waited for an answer, but it didn't come.

«I'm sure the captain is still dealing with her PTSD at the moment.» Fujitora added quietly «She just received some upsetting news, after all.»

_«"Sorry sorry" won't do!» the Mohican grumbled «Next time you stop breathing, I'm kicking your ass back to life!»_

_«Oh, shut up, girl!» Booka blurted «I'm fucking free to do what I want with my life. If I want to jump after you, I jump after you and you don't have a say on the matter!»_

«Are you even listening to us?» Sengoku asked quietly.

_You slowly stretched your hand towards his chest._

_You halted the movement mid-air, lifting your face to search for permission in his eyes._

_A grimace traversed his features and his arm twitched like he wanted to stop you, but he didn't._

_You held your breath and placed your hand on his chest._

_Your eyes immediately widened._

_Holy crap!_

_Yes._

_Yes, his heart was pounding like crazy, just like yours._

_Your hand started shaking._

_Kid grit his teeth, pushing your hand away and averting his eyes._

_«You satisfied?»_

«I hope you realize we turned many blind eyes at you in these years.» Sengoku grumbled, this time with irritation curling his voice.

Several seconds of silence followed his words.

«I believe I paid every blind eye that was ever turned to me a thousand times.» you slowly said.

The Inspector General frowned and exchanged a glance with Tsuru.

«Captain, we'll have to take measures.»

Finally, you raised your head and moved your focus to them.

«I understand.»

Tsuru pinched the bridge of her nose as the old man crossed his arms.

«Very well. We're docking at Applenine Island tomorrow. You'll be at house arrest over the local base until we get back from Impel Down. Meanwhile, measures against you will be considered.»

Tsuru lowered her hand to shoot a perplexed glance at her ancient friend.

«We must not forget that the captain was requested to serve during Levely.» Fujitora said «I believe the Marines promised one of their best snipers to escort some kingdom's royals.»

«This is why we'll be taking her back to the HQ.» Sengoku replied, eyes still on you «Also, before deciding her fate, she'll be undertaking a new psychological evaluation.»

Tsuru and Fujitora both stood.

«This would be all, captain.»

You stood as well, with what seemed a heavy effort. Every little movement felt difficult, now.

You saluted your superiors and headed out of the cabin.

«She doesn't seem to care.»

«She's in _shock._ »

Sengoku groaned and removed his glasses, fingers going to massage his eyelids.

«She raged against Kaido's men after getting that news.»

«So what?» Tsuru leaned her hands on her hips, standing in front of the table.

He looked up at her, a grey eyebrow quirked.

«C'mon, Tsuru. You know she's not telling us the whole story about her captivity.»

«And do you blame her for that?»

«I think she's hiding something.»

The woman sighed loudly.

«Old friend, have you ever heard about the Banaro syndrome? A month of captivity among sadist pirates is too much to take, also mentally. So what if her brain tricked her and now she thinks she feels something for them? So what if she doesn't want to admit it? Would you blame her?»

He pressed his lips together.

«...no.»

«Good.» Tsuru shook her head «This is not what's worrying me, anyway.»

«Then what is it?»

She clicked her tongue.

«Grounded at Applenine? Seriously?»

«Why not? It gives me time to figure out what to tell to Sakazuki.»

«Sengoku, please. That girl doesn't listen to her superiors, doesn't listen to an Admiral, didn't listen to _you_. Why should she stay there? This is a big risk. You know, we can cover up an insubordination, but a defection?»

The Inspector General leaned against his chair, eyes wandering beyond the porthole.

The lack of response made Tsuru suspicious, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

«...unless you considered that already.»

Sengoku stayed quiet for a while before sighing.

«At least it would be her choice.»

«Yes, her choice to have a personal bounty poster filed in a matter of days.»

Again, Sengoku didn't reply, gaze still lost in the dark waves.

Tsuru's eyes sharpened as she moved closer, grabbing a seat in front of her old friend.

«Goku. What aren't you telling me?»

He frowned for a second, before turning to her.

«You know, when I stepped down from my position of Fleet Admiral, several secret files and stuff moved to Sakazuki's desk.»

She blinked.

«I can imagine.»

«However, some of them got... how should I put it? _Lost_. For many different reasons.»

Tsuru stared at him, finally starting to vaguely pick up on where this was going.

«Now that I think about it...» she murmured «I never got to know what kind of mission Aokiji was on before coming back with that young girl.»

Sengoku took in a deep breath.

«Tsuru, old friend... you may wanna sit down for this.»

**A few days after.**

The sleeping Den Den Mushi on the captain's desk started ringing, making the pinkette moving his focus from the report he was drafting.

«Captain Koby.» he answered, grabbing the receiver.

_«Yo.»_

«[Y/n]-san!» Koby uttered, jumping to his feet in a flutter of documents.

Helmeppo, who shared the desk in the front, raised his annoyed gaze.

«[Y/n]-san, how are you?! It's been days since that call, I was worried!»

_«Yeah, sorry about that... we got attacked by Jack the Drought, but I think you heard.»_

«Yes, I did. I know it was an overwhelming victory for you guys, congratulations.»

_«Well, Fujitora and Sengoku did all the work, really.»_

«So... are you on your way back from Impel Down?»

_«...sure.»_

Helmeppo waved at his friend, trying to gain his attention.

«Say hi from me.» he mouthed.

«Helmeppo-san says hi!»

_«Cool. Punch him from me.»_

The blond rolled his eyes, smirking. That was how you two usually interacted anyway.

The baby transponder snail in his pocket suddenly went off.

He frowned lightly, not expecting any call on his private line.

Standing up from his desk, he walked out of the office and in the long corridor before answering, not to disturb Koby.

«Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo.»

_«Oi, oi, chill down brat! Is that how you answer your private snail?»_

«Garp-sensei?» the young marine gasped.

_«Yeah, it's me. Listen up, kid: is Koby there? He's not picking up.»_

«He's in another call right now. Did something happen?»

_«Kind of. I wanted to talk to him before this gets big, but I can also tell you.»_

Helmeppo shot a glance to his best friend through the half-closed door, the smile that wasn't leaving his face while talking to you.

«You can tell me, I'll fill him in.»

_«Fine. You two are friends with that sniper girl, right? The one who was always with Aokiji.»_

The blond's eyes sharpened, still glued to Koby.

«What about her?»

_«Do you happen to know where she is?»_

«What do you mean, sensei? Her warship is supposed to be on its way back from Impel Down.»

_«Well, it is. The girl is not, though.»_

Helmeppo's brows furrowed.

«What? What do you mean she's not?»

On the other side, Garp sighed.

_«I just had a talk with Tsuru. After the battle against Jack, they stopped to Applenine's base to restock and she was grounded there.»_

« _Grounded?_ Why?»

_«That's why I called your private line... mind this is not official yet. Tsuru told me the girl snapped on her own against Jack's ship. Sengoku ordered the men to wait for his signal before attacking, but she didn't. She also boarded by herself.»_

«She attacked Jack _alone?!_ »

_«Of course everybody was forced to back her up immediately. But as far as I know, she did a pretty good mess.»_

«Shit! So she's on Applenine right now?»

_«...no.»_

Helmeppo pinched the bridge of his nose.

«Sensei!»

_«After they dropped Doflamingo in Impel Down, Tsuru called the base to check on her, since they had to take her back to the headquarter. Looks like nobody can find her anymore.»_

«W-What, what the... what?» Helmeppo stuttered «M-Maybe she set sail for Marineford already?»

_«I think Tsuru would know by now. She called me because you guys are the only one she's close to... well, kinda. There's Smoker, but he's far away. We're just trying to solve this before Sakazuki gets to know, but that girl is making it really hard, ya know?»_

«Yeah, that's what she does.»

The lips of the lieutenant were tight in a rigid line as he stared at Koby's Den Den Mushi. He couldn't decipher his words from that distance.

 _«Disobeying a direct order is serious. Of course the whole captive thing is a mitigation, but...»_ Garp's voice was low now _«there's no coming back from a desertion. So if you guys know anything that might help her, you have to tell me fast.»_

«Y-Yes, I understand. I'll talk to Koby, see if we can contact her. I will keep you updated.»

_«Thanks, boy.»_

When Helmeppo hung up, he was as pale as the walls.

Holding his breath, he quickly walked back into the office and up to Koby's desk.

«Anyway, I'm glad to hear you're doing better, and... Helmeppo-san?»

The pinkette's eyes darted to his friend in a flash of confusion as the blond gave a curt tug to his sleeve. However, the lieutenant pressed his index finger to his mouth.

His sweated face caught Koby's attention.

Helmeppo bent on his desk and frantically started scribbling something down.

«Hum, sorry [Y/n]-san, I just...»

The captain's feeble words faded in the void as his eyes landed on the message shoved in front of him.

**< [Y/n] is not on the warship**

**Nobody knows where she is**

**This is desertion >**

Even without using your Observation haki, it was perfectly clear when Koby got to know what was going on.

You let out a quiet sigh, leaning against the wall of the ship.

The light was faint, down there in the basement. You could hardly see the tenders lined up in front of the hatch.

«Koby? You there?»

 _«Uh? Oh, y-yes, I...»_ he cleared his voice, but didn't finish the sentence.

You stood from the pile of cordage you were sitting on and walked to the hatch's lever, probing its mobility with your other hand.

«You know, I didn't actually call you to let you know I was fine.»

_«Then, hum, then why?»_

You closed your eyes.

Back in Applenine, it was easy to ambush the guard that was supposed to bring the food and knock him out, sneaking then outside the base.

After that, for once, you got lucky.

There were many ships at the port, the Yonta Maria Fleet or something, probably on their way back from Dressrosa.

You disguised yourself as a civilian and asked a few questions around. Turned out those ships were going to pass the closest to your destination you could hope for.

And there you were, embarked as a stowaway.

«Thank you.»

A few seconds of silence.

_«W-What?»_

«Thank you.» you repeated «Thank you for caring. Thank you for coming for me when no one else would. Thank you for being there, even if I was too blind to see it.»

 _«[Y/n]-san.»_ he whispered in the receiver _«What are you talking about?»_

«Also, I know I have no right to ask you for a favour, but if you could pass the same message to Helmeppo, and Smoker, and Tashigi... god, even old Garp, Tsuru. I owe you all a thank you and an apology. Fuck, I was an idiot, so blinded by the only thing I had lost.»

 _«[Y/n]-san!»_ Koby's voice was steadier now _«Where are you? Helmeppo-san says you're not on the warship, and–»_

«He's right.»

You had to use all your strength to turn the rusted wheel and lift the hatch to the open sea.

Dark waves were shattering against the ship. The angry storm was visible in the distance, with thunders and whirlpools dancing around the silhouette of a mountain.

_Wano Kuni._

_«Okay, where are you?»_ Koby asked _«We can still solve this if we move fast.»_

A small smile tugged your lips.

«No, we can't.»

 _«I know, Helmeppo-san, give me just a minute!»_ he hissed, before returning to the conversation _«[Y/n]-san, is this... is this a goodbye?»_

You started to free one of the tenders from the ropes securing it on the ship.

«You know... in these years I've come to realize the importance of goodbyes.» you murmured «And maybe I don't want to be exactly like my sensei, after all.»

 _«Okay, wait, just wait a second. Helmeppo-san, PLEASE!»_ Koby sounded hoarse now, almost panicking _«Look, if this is about the Kid Pirates... we can fix it. I'm sure we can. I don't care what that fucking Eustass Kid did to you! He won't be a problem anymore now. We will figure it out, I promise!»_

«Koby...» you swallowed «You can't _fix_ what Eustass Kid did to me.»

With a push of your feet, the boat splashed in the sea.

 _«That's it!»_ you heard Helmeppo yelling _«I'm going to have this call tracked!»_ his heavy steps disappeared in the distance.

 _«[Y/n]-san, please...»_ Koby's whisper was ragged _«please, don't go.»_

«Koby.» a few steps, and you were facing the wide horizon «Listen. As long as you're part of the Marines, I will always believe there's something good left in this world. Protect them, and, one day, lead them towards a different future.»

_«What the hell are you talking about?! We need men and women like you! **I** need you, dammit!»_

You closed your eyes.

«Goodbye, Koby.»

You disconnected the device from the snail, throwing the first in the waves and easing down the animal on the cordage, then you jumped on the boat.

The cold was cutting through your heavy clothes and the tender dangerously rolled on the agitated sea.

The island's outline was barely visible in the distance.

You took a deep breath before grabbing the oar.

_Eustass Kid._

_You made me a promise._

_So you better be alive._

**End (?)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon:
> 
> Bonds  
> [Eustass Kid x reader] [sequel of Captive] [set in Wano Kuni]
> 
> Smile.


End file.
